He'll Be Back
by MarMar2
Summary: Set after season one Finale. Seth comes back, Summer is pregnant
1. Chapter one

I don't own the OC.

Summary: Set after finale Season 1. Summer and Seth. I am not really sure where the story is going,

He'll Be Back

Chapter 1

She sat in the bathtub with her clothes on. The water that had been hot, was now cold. Her lips were tinted blue. Her brown eyes were red from crying. There was a knock and she turned towards the door. She pictured Marissa running to comfort her but she knew that Marissa wouldn't have know the extent of the problem from the vague message she had left on her cell phone.

Earlier that morning after she had found the letter she had called. The phone rang three times. " This is Marissa's cell. I am not picking up right now but I'll call you back soon as possible." BEEP! She froze and had taken a deep breath, holding tears back with the back of her throat. " Hey, Coop it's me. We really need to talk. Where the hell are you? Call me back." She had released the tension and a loud sob was emitted. She cried on her bed for a few hours. When the tears stopped she went down in her big empty house and made herself tea. She then turned on the water and sat on the closed toilet cross-legged sipping her tea and staring off into space. The bath had been steaming and she set the mug on the marble counter and sat fully clothed in the water. Her tears started again and she had turned on the shower CD player to drown out the sound.

The knock broke though the silence that had developed after the CD had ended. The door opened and she took a sharp breath in anticipation. A small woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun looked into the room. She backed out fast and muttered apologies in broken English. Summer shook her head. In Newport housekeepers were not to be seen. They were dropped off in a large van at the gate at the beginning of each neighborhood and they walked off in the 5 am dawn to their houses. They were then gone before 6pm, out of the way before dinner.

Summer stood up and her clothing dripped huge waterfalls back into the tub. She pulled off her shirt and jeans and threw them across the room into the sink. She then stepped out of the tub, released the drain and wrapped her self in a large plush red towel. She walked back to her room one door over, and sank to the stool in front of her vanity. She looked at her self in the mirror and again began to sob. She looked at her crying form in the glass and a look of anger flashed in her eyes. Look at what Cohen had done to her. She was a mess. She had let him into her heart and he had seen her vulnerability and had attacked. Hitting her where it hurt the most.

She had been left before. Not by guys, she had done the leaving, but by someone more important, her mother. Seth had known that she cared about him, she had flown out to Vegas and rescued his cheating ass from prostitutes and he still took off. She turned from the mirror and picked up the box set of the Valley from on top of her TV and pulled her purple blanket off her bed leaving black sheets exposed. Times like this required the big screen plasma that was down stairs.

The next morning she woke up and smiled, briefly forgetting that he was gone. Her face fell with the realization and curled back up in bed. The phone rang 45 minutes later and Summer picked it up off the night stand.

"Hello"

"Hey Sum," Marissa sang in a cheery voice, " we're going to the beach, I am picking you up in about an hour,"

"See you then," Summer said with out much enthusiasm. She hung up the phone and got out of her bed and started to get ready.

True to her word Marissa was at Summer's with in the hour and honked her horn. A minute later Summer came out wearing sunglasses a beater and red shorts. She had even taken the time to straighten her hair and put it up.

" So how are your mom and Caleb?" Summer asked with a grin.

"God, new rule, let's never talk about them again," Marissa said. They drove to the beach and found a good spot to set up their chairs.

"So where is your lover boy?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"I hope he is dead!" Summer said and tears formed in her eyes behind her shades.

" I never called you back, is this part of the drama?" Marissa asked confused.

" He got on his god damn sail boat and left me,"

" NO," Marissa said shocked.

"Yeah. He left me a note, a note saying he loves me and he doesn't know when he'll be back." Summer vented, " What does he expect me to wait for him? He doesn't deserve that."

" But you love him too, "

"Shut up,"

"Whoa, god don't yell at me, I am having a hard enough time here," Marissa related.

Marissa fumbled around in her beach bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Here you look like you could use this," she handed it to Summer. She opened it and took a deep swallow.

"Coop!" Summer said gagging.

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope," Summer said taking another long swallow of Marissa's 'water'.

After a few hours of tanning and letting the alcohol burn off the girls packed up as the sun began to set. Marissa pulled up in front of Summer's house.

"He'll be back you know," she told Summer.

"I know I'm not scared, I am just angry and confused," she said, " If he loves me, why am I not enough to keep him here?"

Marissa shrugged and Summer got out of the silver Jeep. "Thanks for today, it was fun."

"Here" Marissa threw her the bottle through the window and blew her a kiss, " Night,"

"Night" Summer said as the Jeep drove off.

She walked down her driveway and at the front door looked at the bottle and opened it. She bent down and on the perfectly manicured grass she pour out the bottle. She went inside and decided that she was just going to have a normal healthy summer. As if it was a possibility in Newport.


	2. Chapter two

Clearly I don't own the OC

Summary: Set after the finale. SS. Seth is gone but when he returns will they be able to solve their problems.

He'll Be Back

Chapter two

The sun hit his tanned face. He rolled onto his stomach to shade his eyes as he looked up and took in where he was. The water sparkled and made him squint. He lazily groped for the blue baseball hat hanging above him on the boom of the sail. He grabbed it and the sail bent toward the water and the hat slipped off sending the colorful fabric bouncing.

The dock that the Summer Breeze was tethered to looked weather worn and Seth sat on the graying wood surveying his collection of worldly possessions. He sighed and hopped onto the vessel and released the rope that held them to the Mexican marina's dock. He sailed south. The wind filled the sails and there was a spray hitting him from breaking the waves. Seth looked down at his cooler filled with bagels and saw Captain Oats sticking out of his green messenger bag. He suddenly pushed the rudder as far to the right as possible. The boat spun sharply and Seth ducked as the boom sung dangerously over his head. He straightened up and the sail stopped fluffing and filled with wind. He sailed northeast towards everything that he had determined so long ago that he hated.

She sat on the beach with Marissa in what had become their 9 day straight tanning marathon.

"Coop, I would give anything for a hot dog right now," she said implying that Marissa should get up and find a vendor and bring it back for her.

" Get it yourself,"

"Fine I will," Summer huffed and got up from her chair. She pulled on a sheer black skirt over her orange bikini and set off down the boardwalk.

" Could I have a foot long with mustard and ketchup?"

"That all ma'am?" the vender asked handing it to her.

" I want a diet coke too,"

"That comes to $ 5. 50 " Summer handed over the ten she held in her palm and received the change and the soda. She turned around fast and smacked into the person standing behind her. He was a hot surfer standing with his friends.

" Hey honey, careful," he said as Summer readjusted all that she was carrying, tucking the can into her elbow.

" I'm careful," Summer cooed and walked away with an extra sexy hair shake. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that the guy and his friends were staring. She inwardly smiled loving the control that she had over men and set off to find Marissa.

She plopped into her chair and ravenously ate her frank. She then cracked her coke and sat sipping. "Hey ladies, " the guy whom Summer had body slammed called starting a soccer game close by. Marissa and Summer watched the boys play shirtless in the sun. When the game had wound down and girls were getting ready to leave the guy stay behind to talk.

"Hey, I'm Kevin," he said giving a formal introduction.

"I'm Summer and this is Marissa" she said gesturing to Marissa.

"Do you ladies have plans this evening?" he asked.

"No, not yet,"

"Well I'm having some guys over and you two would be a welcome addition," Kevin said flirting.

"Well when you put it that way…" Marissa interjected as Summer hesitated, "Where and when?" she asked with a smile.

Summer lowered her shades even though it was getting dark and the girls walked back to the car.

She sat in the car and sighed. She hadn't expected to have to continue to fake flirt after the beach and although she like the game and the control, she was exhausted by the idea of having to meaninglessly pay with sex drives. She wasn't really even on the market. Where Chino had left Marissa and officially ended their relationship. Seth hadn't done her the honor of being frank and the future of their relationship was still unclear.

After six beers Summer sat talking to Kevin. She saw him slide closer on the sofa and she again hesitated. " Seth, you screwed up," She muttered and moved closer to Kevin. Before she could stop it they were making out. She had known that this was going to happen, but it still felt wrong. "Come on," Kevin urged as he held out his hand. They stood up together and walked up the stairs. They ended up on a bed making out under the covers. They stopped momentarily to let Kevin remove his shirt and to have him pull off Summer's polo. She sat wearing her bikini and rested on the headboard behind her. They started to kiss again and She tried to let her self get lost in the kiss but she couldn't.

" Kevin, I'm sorry." She whined into his mouth.

"What?" he asked surprised by Summer's resistance.

"I can't do this,"

"No sweat?" he said and found her shirt on the floor. He handed it to her and pulled on his own shirt. They went down stairs and Kevin found another girl and before ten minutes had passed they had headed up the steps. Summer sat on the low brick wall by the pool and waited until Marissa found her.

"I kaint drive for the next eit hours," Marissa slurred holding her keys out to Summer. She was not completely sober either but she didn't want to stick around. She pulled slowly out of the driveway and swerved her way back to her house. She opened the passenger side door and supported Marissa up the stairs into her room. Marissa's head was slumped over at a strange angle. Summer either didn't notice or choose to ignore her and changed into flannel pajama pants and a beater. Summer turned around in time to see Marissa throw up down her front. "Here, Coop," Summer said holding out her trash pail. Marissa blindly grabbed and Summer got up and handed her the pail. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

A/N: please review!


	3. Chapter three

Clearly I don't own the OC

Summary: Set after the finale. SS. Seth is gone but when he returns will they be able to solve their problems.

He'll Be Back

Chapter Three

Summer woke up with her stomach churning and braced herself to make a mad dash to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and emptied her stomach. She stood at the sink and wiped her mouth when she was finished. In the mirror she saw that her make up had run and she washed her face with a light facial cleanser. She rinsed off the white suds and headed back to her room feeling better than before but still slightly queasy.

She turned the handle and surveyed the room. Marissa lay passed out with a blanket pulled over her head on the floor. Summer's room smelled sour and she soon found the source of the odor. "Eww, Coop!" Summer whined when she saw the trash can in the corner. Summer sat at her vanity and rummaged in a draw. She pulled out a bottle of Excedrin and swallowed two pills dry. Summer looked at the state of disrepair her room had evolved to. Her father and step-monster would be home in a few days from some trip they had taken. Summer would have to see to it that the housekeeper knew to clean her normally immaculate room.

"How long have I been out? " Marissa asked stirring.

"It's not important," Summer told her, " that is, " she pointed to the pail.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Marissa said embarrassed because of her pervious state of intoxication.

"Hey, as long as you wore it and the pail collected it, not the rug, it is all good," Summer said laughing as Marissa realized she had removed her vomit covered shirt and was only wearing a bra.

" I am really, sorry, did you have to mother me all night,"

"Hell, no I was passed out too," Summer smirked.

"Can we get something to eat?" Marissa asked, " and can I borrow a shirt?'

"Of course," Summer said handing Marissa a folded blue tee out of her armoire

Summer found Marissa's car keys in the pants that she had taken off the night before and the girls left for food. Summer drove and Marissa leaned her head against the window. "Everything hurts," she moaned, " drive slower the sky is spinning".

"Coop it is your own fault that you are in so much pain," a smile played across Summer's mouth as she reached for the radio and played one of Marissa's girly pop rock stations at full volume, the bass in the song rocked the entire Jeep. She lowered the windows and Marissa shook her head silently excepting her punishment, her hair blowing in the wind.

They pulled into the Denny's parking lot and climbed out. Summer waited until they were nearly in the door before pointing the keys back towards the Jeep and arming it. The lights flashed and the horn beeped softly. They sat at a red vinyl booth, and looked at menus. "Damn, I want pancakes and bacon," Summer said licking her lips. Marissa chuckled and ordered an omelet and a coffee.

When the food came, Summer poured ketchup on the plate and dipped her bacon into it. " That is foul," Marissa said shaking pepper onto her eggs.

"Shove it Coop," Summer said with her mouth full of syrup slathered pancakes and ketchup dipped bacon, " I love ketchup."

" I always thought that you were a mustard girl who hated tomatoes,"

" A good Dijon is always welcome and tomatoes are eww, but ketchup has just the right amount of paste and sugar and salt. "

" God, Seth is really rubbing off on you," Marissa said and as soon as it was out of her mouth she realized the foe pa she had committed. Summer's face fell and she started to cry as she finished chewing her food. She swallowed hard and walked out to the car leaving Marissa to finish her coffee.

She unlocked the door with a press of a button and sat at the wheel, crying. Marissa came to the car and knocked on the driver's side window. " I am so sorry," She said, though the window as Summer cracked it.

" It was a slip of tongue," Summer said smiling, her blood shot eyes sparkling. "We have both been thinking about them, it has just become a no go zone,"

"I miss him so bad," Marissa sighed leaning her back against the car.

" I want to go home and sleep," Summer said.

"You're going home to cry aren't you,"

Summer bent her head and blushed. She opened the door and stepped out, the car chimed letting them know the keys were in the ignition. Marissa climbed in and adjusted the seat for her long legs and Summer walked around to the other side.

"It will get better," Marissa said as she pulled to Summer's driveway.

"Thanks," She said and leaned over to hug Marissa. She got out of the car and walked into her house and her cleaned bedroom to sleep the afternoon away like a normal teenager.

He had been gone for 12 days. His parents had been a wreck. When they had found the letters is Seth's room, they were shocked. Kirsten was devastated and Sandy was worried but secretly proud that Seth had enough courage to escape Newport. As Kirsten had called Summer she had felt ill. "Hey ass face," Summer had said after seeing the caller id.

"Um.. this isn't Seth," Kirsten had said. There was a painful silence and both of them understood he had left. It wasn't something that she had expected but the silence over the phone had let her know that he wouldn't be calling for a while. She had driven over in tears to collect her letter. At the door Kirsten had hugged her and handed her the envelope.

"Thanks, " Summer had said.

"Sweetie, this is not about you," Kirsten had offered, "He is confused, about Ryan,"

"Don't defend him," Summer had said sharply. Kirsten was put off momentarily by Summer's rudeness.

"Is that Summer?" Sandy asked in the background, " Does she want a bagel?"

Kirsten opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow Summer in. Summer looked back at her car and then down at the letter in her hands.

"Thank you, but I really have to be off," she said. Kirsten had new tears in her eyes. "I am sorry," Summer said as she stepped in the direction of her car. Kirsten had let the water works go as she shut the door. He was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

He'll Be Back

Chapter four

It was dusk as he sailed into Newport. There should have been a welcoming party and theme music playing as he came up to the dock, but instead it was growing dark and there was silence as he tied up his boat. He gathered up his crap, slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the cooler and sleeping bag up as he walk home.

He stood at the door to his house contemplating knocking. He didn't want to make a huge deal about being back just in case they weren't overjoyed he survived and wanted to punish him. Well he did always love to be the center of attention. He leaned over and pushed the doorbell. The door had opened and they were both shocked to see who was standing on either side of the door.

"Ryan?" He said opening his arms for a hug. "You're the last person I expected to greet me,"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to ring your own bell."

"So are the parental units angry with me?" Seth asked

"I think that you kno-"

"Who's at the door," Sandy asked walking towards Ryan, "Seth! Kirsten you'll never guess who decided to come back to the nest." Sandy crossed his arms and with a smile shook his head in amazement.

"Seth," Kirsten said running to the door and pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Mom, I can't breath," Seth said struggling to get free from his mother's death grip.

"I'm sorry," She said loosen her arms. "Come on let's go sit down." They walked at the kitchen table. "Seth, sit up straight," He sat up straight and looked scared.

"Son, something to eat?" Sandy asked,

"S-sure," He said looking over at his mother.

"Seth I don't understand what you were thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed. Don't get me wrong, we're glad you're safe, but you have to realize what we went through."

"I'm sorry I just… I don't know… wanted a break from all the drama in this town. " Seth offered meekly. "With Ryan gone I was sure that everything was going to fall to shit."

"Well, kid, you insured that it did," Sandy said putting a plate of pasta in front of Seth.

"We aren't going to ground you or anything, but if you ever think of trying something like this again…" Kirsten said, "Wait, you have lost car privileges until school starts up," Seth moaned, and she smiled at Sandy realizing that she had picked a good punishment.

"Ryan, man," Seth called into the pool house.

"Yeah?"

"You going to tell me why you're back?"

"She miscarried,"

"Nice man, you never were one for many words, right to the point" Seth said. " You didn't have to stay and offer a shoulder to cry on?"

"She told me to leave, it's too complicated, I don't want to mess things up for her and Eddy."

"You're a good guy," Seth said sincerely, after a moment's pause he looked at the door, " Want to go get your ass whipped?"

"Bring it!" and with that both boys darted to the main house.

They sat and played well into the night. In Seth's room he found it as he had left it. With cleaned sheets and a pile of folded laundry. He stripped down to his briefs and got under the blue sheets. Looking over at his clock he saw the red numbers glaring 3:45. He looked over again to check that he wasn't mistaken and a photo caught his eye. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Summer's rage black out, tonight he was going to just sleep.

She woke up that morning with a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked slowly to the bathroom willing the feelings to go away. "Morning," Her step-monster said. She was wearing a white terry bathrobe and matching slippers. She held a margarita glass to her mouth although it was well before noon.

"Isn't it early to be drinking?" Summer asked with her eyes shut and her back against the wall.

"It's happy hour somewhere, besides it's not as if you aren't hung-over, I know that expression,"

Summer took her cue and walked to the bathroom to promptly empty the contents of her stomach. "Flush twice, and spray some of the vanilla stuff," Summer heard through the door. She sat exhausted on the floor. The funny thing was that she hadn't even been drinking the night before.

Lying in bed she heard her phone vibrate on the wood of her nightstand. She reached her had over and flipped it open. "Hello,"

"Um… hey," he said nervously.

She nearly dropped the phone, the one time she didn't look at who was calling he is on the line. "How nice of you to drop a line, are you stranded mugged and naked in some slum?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I just didn't realize that it was on your radar to check in with me."

"Summer,"

"No you listen Cohen, I am going to call the shots, you left me with an open ended relationship so I am going to give us both some closer, I don't ever want to see you again."

"We go to the same school that is not realistic."

"Fine then you aren't to talk to me, starting now," with that she flipped her phone shut and curled into a ball to cry.

That wasn't how it was supposed to have gone. He was to tell he that he missed her and that he loved her so much that he turned around his boat in the middle of the ocean to come and be with her for the rest of the summer. She was supposed to laugh and tell him to get his butt over to her house for hot wild sex that would solve everything and let them both know how much they meant to each other.

She hadn't meant to break up with him. She had had it all planned out. He was to say he was stupid and she was to let him think about how pissed she was for a few days but then they would be fixed and happy. When he had called she just let it loose. She wanted to call him back and tell him that she was joking, but it wasn't the place or the time for that, he had to come and get her. Knowing Cohen, he would come.


	5. Chapter five

He'll Be Back

Chapter five

He sat in his pool in a blue chair sipping a coke. He laid back and look as though he were asleep. The sun was bright so when someone came out to the patio he kept his eyes shut. "Wake up, " He looked to the source of the noise but ended up looking directly into the sun instead.

"I think I just burnt out my retinas," Seth cried.

"Have you reapplied sun screen in the last hour?" Sandy asked concerned.

"Yes of course and I would like to tell you that SPF over 30 really is pointless. It doesn't add to the protectiveness."

"Seth, we've been over this. You're going to wear the goddamn 65 SPF. " Sandy said with a smile.

"Fine," Seth said as he rolled over into the water. His bright red back glaring at Sandy.

"Seth you're burnt! You never listen, you're going to give your self skin cancer." Sandy yelled as soon as Seth's head surfaced.

"I'm fine, " Seth, said as he shook his head and pulled himself out of the water. A large puddle formed around him. He walked to his towel on a chaise lounge and wrapped his lower half leaving his chest shining in the sun. Seth entered the house and Sandy followed, grabbing the paper off the table in front of the kitchen door. Seth walked into the kitchen oblivious to the fact he was leaving a trail of water. He opened the refrigerator and poked around for a snack. He pulled out some left over Chinese and began to eat it. "How old is this?" Seth asked his mouth full of food.

"Ehh…we haven't had Chinese since before you left."

"What?" Seth asked spitting the last bite into the sink. "This is three weeks old." He began to wash his mouth out and put dish soap on to his tongue. He then gargled warm water and emitted suds out of his mouth. Gagging he rinsed he mouth out again and again.

"That was stupid," Seth mumbled and opened the refrigerator get the taste of soap out of his mouth.

"So, have you gone and seen Summer?" Sandy asked from behind his paper oblivious to what had just happened.

Seth who was in the middle of chugging milk straight from the carton was so shocked that his father was even following the drama of his life spit milk half way across the room.

"We broke up," he offered lamely

"Seth you need to learn how to treat women better,"

"It's complicated…"

"No it's not you hurt her feelings and she is mad. You have to make it up to her," Sandy said folding the paper in half and walking out of the room. Seth leaned against the counter in deep thought.

"Did your father just give you relationship advice?" Ryan asked opening the refrigerator.

"Yeah, but you know it wasn't half bad." Seth said passing Ryan moving to the front door. "Hey man, have you seen the spare set of keys to the Range Rover?"

"They are no longer public property," Ryan yelled back. Seth walked back into the kitchen and stared.

"What are you talking about?"

"This," Ryan said dangling the keys in front of Seth.

"Hey dude, let me have those," Seth whined.

"Nope you aren't allowed to drive. You can take my bike," Ryan laughed.

"Come on bro I just need to run a quick errand." He begged.

He walked out of his house and placed his skateboard on the ground. He went down he drive way and easily maneuvered into the road and was soon down the block, his worn shoe pushing to maintain a good speed.

Once he reached the boardwalk he looked around for a flower shop. He arrived at her house an hour and a half later, covered in sweat and carrying flowers. He rolled right up to the front of her house and hopped off. He pressed one foot to the board and it tilted up. He grabbed it and leaned it against the wall adjacent to the large door. He shifted nervously and rang the bell. Seth heard movement on the other side and prepared himself to look adorable. He held the flowers out in front of him, and peeked through them as the door cracked.

"You?"

Seth handed over the flowers and Summer reflectively smelt them.

"Why are you so cute," she asked opening the door wider and stepping to the side. He shrugged and walked in. She grabbed his arm and raced up the stairs. Once in her room she shut the door behind them. She carelessly flung the flowers towards her desk. They landed on the floor but Summer hadn't even waited to see where they had landed. She was kissing Cohen.

He was shocked. There was so much desire and pent up frustrations that was coming through in this kiss. Her hands were in his hair and he felt himself being moved to the bed with out breaking the kiss. She stopped and took a breather, unbuttoning Seth's shirt and pulling hers over her head. She again kissed Cohen and went for his belt. She pulled it off and released his lips. Her hands were moving fast and she unbuttoned and unzipped his faded jeans quickly and in a well-practiced motion pulled his pants to his ankles and allowed him to shake them off his feet as he kicked off his shoes.

They laid back afterwards with their heads on the pillows.

"So, you still mad?" Cohen asked sheepishly.

"Yes," She said and tuned her back towards him.

"Because it sure didn't seem like you were mad when you were saying, 'God Cohen, yes Seth you are amazing'" Seth said imitating Summer's orgasm.

"Assface, I didn't say that," Summer said rolling over to face Seth. She moved up so that their faces were level and kissed him. She deepened the kiss, and Seth resisted.

"I'm confused," Seth stated pulling away. "Where does this leave us?"


	6. Chapter six

He'll Be Back

Chapter Six

"Cohen you messed up,"

" I get that," Seth sighed, " I just don't understand why I am allowed in your pants if you're still angry with me."

"God," Summer turned away from him again. It had been a mistake. She should have slammed the door in his face. Instead they were both lying naked in her bed after having hot sex. " That was for me, you are being punished but I can't use abstinence because, Cohen I went over two weeks with out sex. That is the longest since we first got together that I have ever gone."

"So you're using me for my body."

"Well, we could be more specific than that," Summer said seductively.

"I don't mean to act like a moral prick, but…"

"Shut up butt head, " Summer said kissing him again.

"I'm serious," Seth said breaking the kiss and sliding off the bed.

"Hey," Summer cried as Seth scooped up his clothing from the floor. She watched him pull his pants up and smiled despite herself as he jumped up to get his pants over his butt. He bent and picked up the flowers and placed them on her vanity.

"I realize that you are mad at me, but I don't want to be jerked around. Call me when you're done being pissed."

"Seth, " she yelled, but he had already closed the door behind him. He had just turned the situation around. Instead of him crawling back to her, she was going to be the one on her knees.

"Summer? " her step monster asked from the other side of the door. "Who was that?" Summer grabbed the covers and pulled them over herself as the door flew open. Her step-mom gasped and Summer looked around her room to see what conclusion she was drawing. It was probably the right one. Her duvet cover was pulled off and the floor was strewn with the clothes Summer had just been wearing. Summer touched her hair nervously and groaned, it was a mess, it was an after sex tousled look.

"Well I guess that answers my next question," her step mother laughed. " I'm sure your father would like to know what a lovely daughter he has, having sex in the middle of the afternoon. Is he even you boyfriend?"

"Get out of my room please," Summer said in a strained voice trying to keep her temper even.

"It is simply disgusting that you have such little self respect."

"Thanks Oprah," Summer spit venomously.

"Slut," her step-monster shot back and with that she walked out of the room. Summer flopped her head back to her pillows. She had too much to worry about.

Seth skated slowly home with his ipod in one hand, thumbing the spin wheel and scrolling through songs, as he moved through blocks of large houses. Suddenly out of nowhere a silver convertible flew past. It was then thrown into reverse and with a high-pitched whine the car speed backwards towards Seth. He quickly got into the well-groomed crab grass next to the road and the passenger side window was lowered as the car came to a rest in front of him.

"Get in"

"I am content to walk, thank you," Seth said as he dropped his board around the back of the car and rode down the median.

"Stop being stubborn, get in the car you dumb ass," she yelled, lowing her driver's side window, and following at the same speed he was moving.

" I am not being stubborn I am being principled, I don't want to sell my body like a hooker for a ride home."

" Geez, someone has a big ego. We need to talk." She lowered the roof and the windows.

"Look if we are really going to talk fine, " Seth said running around and opening the passenger side door while the car was still moving. "First we're getting something to eat,"

Summer sped up and drove out of the neighborhood.

They sat with a large fast food bag on each of their laps. Summer opened her second hamburger and finished it in five huge bites,

"Hey are you planning on chewing?" Seth asked swallowing and washing it down with some coke.

She took some time to chew and swallow, massaging her sternum as she took deep sips from her straw. " Do you have any more mustard?"

"Yes, I always keep an extra bottle in my back pocket in case I stumble upon a discarded scrap of meat in the rubbish bin.'

"I wouldn't put it past you to eat out of the garbage,"

"Ouch," Seth said laughing. They sat eating in silence. "I missed this,"

"Hamburgers?"

"Yes I missed processed meat,"

"Seth I don't want to get walked all over," Summer sighed.

"You think that picking up where we left off will do that?"

"Seth it's not fair to leave someone and expect a warm welcome,"

"I was gone for 12 days," he cried.

"Yeah, but it felt like more, besides how was I supposed to know you would be back at all?"

"Well I'm back now and I am really sorry, you are only driving one point home, I left, look I'm here now," Seth reeled out. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his. She automatically deepened the kiss.

"Are you still mad?" He asked once they had separated.

"Yes, but I think I'll get over it," Summer said as leaned in for another kiss. Seth blindly put his paper bag on the floor of the car. Summer knocked hers off her seat and leaned over Seth, putting one leg over the console and in between Seth's legs she forced him onto the headrest. She straddled him and pulled the lever on the side of his seat making Seth completely horizontal. "That's better," she said sitting and looking down on him.

"You can't get enough of me!"

"Nope," she said as she kissed him again.

She drove up the Cohen's drive way and turned off her car. He picked up his skateboard and loosely held the door latch. "Do you want to come in?" Seth offered hopefully.

She looked over at him and sighed, She reached over and grabbed her purse from the back and they both got out.


	7. Chapter seven

He'll be back

Chapter seven

It was past ten when Seth and Summer entered the Cohen house. Seth quietly shut the door and motioned for Summer to follow him up the stairs. She sighed and slipped off her heels and held them with her left hand, her fingers like hooks. They made their way into Seth's room where he leaned his board against the wall and moved towards his stereo, he pressed the power button and music enveloped the room. Seth let out a deep breath that he had been holding.

"Why are we sneaking around?" Summer asked confused.

"My parents are not thrilled with me right now and having you in my bedroom would not be a wise thing,"

"Yet, I'm here anyway, Cohen you have the worst judgment ever,"

"That's what makes me special, "

"No that's what makes you retarded," Summer said standing on her tip toes to place a kiss on his lips cutting any chance for him to retort.

"Mmmm that's nice," he said looking at her. He then bent his knees and landed on his bed, he then pulled her on top of him as he lay back.

"Three… times… in one day?" Summer asked innocently in between quick kisses. Seth's hand found its way under Summer's shirt and made beeline for her breasts.

"I have a healthy sexual appetite," Seth said rolling Summer on to her back. He undid her pants and slid them down her legs.

"You are so stupid," Summer laughed at Seth, who was franticly jumping out of his jeans. His foot was stuck and his couldn't get out of them.

Meanwhile downstairs in the TV room Sandy and Kirsten were watching a sappy romantic comedy. Sandy's arm was wrapped around Kirsten and a fleece blanket was wrapped around her legs. "Did you hear that," Kirsten asked Sandy.

"No, what?"

"That loud thump, it was like Seth fell or something."

"No I didn't hear it, maybe it was your imagination." Sandy said planting a kiss on her forehead.

Up stairs Seth lay on the ground with his pants next to him. He lay on his back exhausted. "Seth, get up," Summer whined. Seth's boxers had a little plumage as he hopped on to the bed. Summer felt his hard on press into her as he leaned in for a kiss. "Excited much?" She asked him teasing.

"Yes," he answered in a husky voice.

Downstairs Kirsten leaned her head on Sandy's shoulder. Bam Bam Bam. "Seth is jumping on his bed again," Kirsten cried, " He is destroying the wall behind his bed you know."

Sandy sighed and got up off the couch pausing the movie. "I'll be right back, honey,"

He walked up the stairs quickly and turned the knob on Seth's door and pushed it open. Kirsten sitting on the couch heard a female scream and ran up the stairs, confused.

Sandy stood in the hallway doubled over with laughter and Seth's door was ajar. Kirsten opened the door and was shocked to see Seth pulling on a tee-shirt absolutely beet red while Summer was in her son's bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin.

"Hi Summer," Kirsten offered weakly,

"Mom, could you give us a minute please," Seth asked looking although he was about to begin crying.

Kirsten backed out and shut the door, with a click. "Were they… you know?"

"Jumping on the bed…?" Sandy chuckled

"I didn't realize…"

"What you and Jimmy were never that close at 17?"

"I mean we didn't do that while my parents were still awake!" she admitted, "God I can't believe we just walked in on them."

"Seth I have never been so embarrassed in my life, " Summer moaned. "Not even when I groped the wrong guy's butt at a party, I was at least able to make it look like I meant it."

"Summer the people that changed my diapers just walked in on us having sex, they aren't supposed to know my penis works for anything but peeing"

"Seth your parents probably think I'm a whore,"

"It's doubtful, my dad has been trying to give me tips and pointers he is probably waiting for you to get out of the room to ask you if they worked?"

"Hold up, you talk about our sex with your dad?"

"Not by choice, he forces himself onto to me," Seth said, " Wait that sounded wrong,"

Summer and Seth emerged downstairs fully dressed. "Good night, Cohen," Summer said quickly averting her gaze from Kirsten and Sandy, who stood near by waiting to ream Seth.

"Night," Seth said as they awkwardly tried to kiss each other. It turned into a hug and when Seth let go Summer high tailed it for the door. An engine was heard and a painful silence meet Seth's ears.

Sandy cleared his throat. "Well at least we know that you've made up"

"Dad," Seth said cringing.

"Look, I think that there may be nothing better in the world then good make up sex,"

"Sandy," Kirsten snapped,

"Son the point is that in all fairness this is a very lenient household. Your mother and I don't want you abusing this."

"So you don't want me having sex under this roof?" Seth asked eager to get the conversation finished.

"No, no that's not what we're saying." Sandy said his hands making elaborate gestures. "We don't want you to sneak around behind our backs,"

"So let me get this straight, you would rather me come into the kitchen with Summer in tow and tell you that we headed up to my room?" Seth asked disgusted.

"Yes, that is exactly it, we want you to be open with us,"

Kirsten held a glass of wine and shook her head. Seth looked like he was being fed his own liver. " I can't do that," Seth whined, "I need privacy,"

"Well your mother and I need to sleep and we would like to know when we are going to be interrupted. "

Seth groaned and turned back up the stairs. His father was impossible.


	8. Chapter eight

He'll Be Back

A/N: thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long to update I was stuck with a combination of writer's block and no free time.

Chapter Eight

Summer entered her house and let out a sigh of relief. She was so tense from the whole interrupted sex thing that she was practically shaking on the drive home. She shut the door and headed up the stairs.

"Princess?" her father called from the den. She jumped at the sound of his voice in the large echoing entry. She turned down the steps and proceeded towards her father.

"Hey, you're back!" she said with forced enthusiasm. As nice as it was to have him home she was accustom to the freedom that she had while he was away. She walked into the den where he sat on the black leather couch reading a yachting magazine. He stood up and placed the magazine on the coffee table.

"I missed you," he said embracing her. She leaned into the hug but found him stiff and unwilling to tighten his arms. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Her father loved making her happy and saw that she had money at her disposable, but he was not one to show affection.

"Missed you too," she said with fake toothy smile, her cheeks pulled tight. He sat back down and looked at her expectantly, eager to read his article again. Summer stood uncomfortably waiting for her father to formally end the conversation.

"You can go and do your homework," he said picking his magazine up and flipping the pages. It wasn't summer break or anything.

Summer walked slowly out of the room and headed back up the stairs. She lay back onto her bed and grabbed the phone off the side table. She dialed the familiar number and listen for an answer on the line. "Hello?" Marissa asked groggy, "Summer?"

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"Don't worry about it I was taking a nap,"

"Coop it's eleven at night,"

"I know I was up till- well it was late or early, whatever I didn't really sleep last night. "

"Were you with Ryan?"

"Yeah"

"Glad someone else is getting laid," Summer dished.

"What? I didn't say that. We were watching a movie and then played a racing game, Summer , it's strange since Ryan got back last week he hasn't touched me,"

"You mean nothing, no make up sex?"

"No not at all barely a make up make out,"

"That's weird, is it him?"

"Yeah I totally tried to initiate stuff and it didn't go anywhere."

"He doesn't want to knock you up too,"

"Shut up, Summer:"

"Seriously, Coop, give him a little time."

"Easier said than done,"

" I wish that I had made Cohen wait and make it up to me,"

"That's right Ryan said he was back, you two already got together?"

"Yeah, more than once,"

"Shut up, you didn't!"

"Almost three times just today,"

"What the hell do you mean almost?"

"Oh god it was horrible, we got walked in on,"

"Summer, how almost are we talking,"

"There was no climax,"

"Was there penetration?"

"Coop!"

"So yes there was,"

"Shut up," Summer said blushing over the phone.

"Come on spill, who caught you two?"

"His parents, god I am reliving it, no more,"

"Fine, I am dragging Ryan to the beach tomorrow, you in?"

"Sure, I'll make Cohen work on his tan,"

They then exchanged goodnights and hung up. Summer sat up and looked at the pony that sat on her desk. She frowned and dialed another number.

Seth sat in a chair facing Ryan's bed. Ryan was lying with his head on the pillows deep in thought. "Dude they just walked in, there wasn't even a knock, no warning," Seth rambled, "I mean I could have been naked, well I mean I was, but I could have been innocently naked, you know?"

"Yeah man," Ryan said unconvincingly.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry, I got a little lost in Seth gibberish,"

"No worries,"

"Man, you think that I screwed everything up?"

"If everything that I messed up is fixable then, I think you have nothing to worry about,"

"I mean do you think that I should have left her with Eddy?"

"Ryan, bro, she is a big girl she can take care of herself and if not you know that she'll come back here."

"She might not, she knows that she messed up everything with Marissa and me."

"I don't know what to tell you, I think right now you need to focus on Marissa, she is your girlfriend,"

"I'm not sure man,"

"I know that you confused but Marissa is an attractive girl and you better straighten it out, she won't wait for you forever."

Before Ryan could argue a shrill ring tone interrupted. Ryan and Seth both looked around for the source of the sound. Ryan dumped out a duffel bag onto his bed and looked as his phone, the ring continued and his shrugged. Seth finally patted his pants and flipped his phone open sheepishly.

"Hello?" She heard him say.

"Hey ass face,"

"I always am surprised with your manners, could you be ruder?" Seth asked.

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"My parents,"

"You're still stressed about them?"

"No I'm not stressed. I am alternating between furious and embarrassed."

"One day we'll look back on tonight and laugh,"

"I'll need twenty years and some pot before that will happen."

Summer laughed and rolled onto her stomach. "So, Cohen, we're going to the beach tomorrow,"

"Right Captain, thanks for the heads up,"

"Goodnight shit head,"

"Night bossy lady,"

Ryan sat on his bed waiting for Seth to finish his call. He stood up and opened the door gesturing with is other arm that Seth had officially overstayed his welcome.

"Night bro,"

Seth walked in past his parents who were finishing their movie, he looked at the floor and quickly made his way to the stairs. He was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. "Well I know that it isn't my parents, they don't know how to knock," he yelled to the person at the door.


	9. Chapter nine

He'll Be Back

Chapter Nine

Seth went to the door opened it, Summer walked into his room. She dropped her purse and a beach bag and kissed him hard. They moved to his bed deepening the kiss. "Whoa, my parents," Seth said breaking the kiss off. He stood up and took off down the hall. He knocked timidly on the door to their room. He swallowed what seemed like his heart.

"Come in" he heard his mother call.

He cracked the door and saw his parents wearing reading glasses and reading books next to each other on their bed.

"Son, what's wrong?" Sandy asked, looking at him over his glasses.

Seth swallowed again feeling nauseous. He stood at the foot of their bed uncomfortably shifting his gaze from the ceiling to the floor.

"Seth you're uncharacteristically quite" Sandy said closing and putting down his book.

"I don't want to let you win."

"Huh?" Kirsten asked not following.

"If I tell you then, you'll come to expect it,"

"Expect what?" she asked putting her bookmark in place and closing her book as well.

"I feel that because of what happened today…" Seth said finishing his sentence with elaborate arm motions.

Sandy looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, watching Seth squirm.

"I just wanted to let you know…" Seth gulped audibly " I just thought that you should know that Summer is back over." He parents looked at him shocked.

"Seth that took a lot of courage," Sandy told him proudly.

"Seth, honey would you mind moving the bed away from the wall, the paint is getting ruined." Kirsten requested.

"Seth use a condom," Sandy called at his retreating back. Sandy then turned to his wife and kissed her gently. "Well I guess we're going to have to get bagels for five in the morning." Kirsten playfully pushed his and he used the opportunity to take off his glasses and shut the lamp on his side. He then wagged his eyebrows seductively at her. She laughed and shut her light, mumbling into Sandy's lips.

Seth had bound from their room and shut and locked the door behind him as he entered his room. Summer sat on his bed looking at a book. She didn't even look up when he sat on the bed.

"Cohen, you were so cute," Summer gushed.

"I am naked in that picture,"

"I know look at your tiny teeny little penis,"

"Pedophile!"

"Cohen what is this picture of?" Summer asked flipping further on.

"Umm… I think we're done here. "

"No what is it?"

"My bris"

"Your what?"

"Circumcision," Seth said looking ready to die.

"Oh…Oh…OH,"

"God, I hate when my mother pulls this thing out."

"Why because I'll be able to see how much cuter you were before puberty?"

"That's a factor," Seth said leaning over and closing the leather album. He stood up and placed it back in an empty spot on the book shelf.

"You know that you probably going to be horrible to your kids."

"I know, but I deserve to torture my children. I have had to put up with the most embarrassing parents ever. My dad definitely does it on purpose."

"Well at least your dad is around."

"Oh I see we're going to pull the lonely spoiled daughter card,"

"Cohen, you ass, I really hate that he is gone so much,"

"I don't the man loathes me."

"Seth he doesn't hate you, at home we just pretend that you don't exist.

"I don't see how that translates into not hating me,"

"It does trust me." Summer said pulling Seth by the arm to the bed, "Now where were we before your parents interrupted?" she asked kissing him softly. He cringed but relaxed into the kiss, bring his hand to her face.

"I locked the door this time, aren't you proud,"

"You dumb ass," Summer said playfully hitting his arm. Seth got up took off his t-shirt and shut the light.

Seth woke up to a strange sensation. He felt his shoulders and brown silky locks rested there. He was confused and then saw Summer's olive arms encircling his chest. He turned on to his back and Summer instinctively cuddled closer sliding her head onto Seth's bare stomach. He lay there looking at her face smiling until he drifted back to sleep for another hour or so.

Summer sat up. She was still in Cohen's room. She saw him dozing off and kissed his neck gingerly. He opened his eyes briefly before batting her away and mumbling, " No the octopus has the right of way in the intersection," She smiled as stood up to find her clothing from last night. Once she was sure that she had found most of it she grabbed her bathing suit out of her beach bag and put it on looking at herself in the mirror. She could see Seth sleep in the background and found herself watching his chest rise and fall. She reached into her bag and found a yellow tank top and a blue ruffled skirt that fell mid thigh. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and put sun glasses on her head as an insurance policy for avoiding getting pulled back into bed. She then went and shook Cohen.

"Hey, what's your problem I am trying to sleep here?" He said in an angry sleepy voice.

"Come on we have to leave for the beach,"

"It isn't even ten," He said rolling onto his stomach to look at his clock.

"Prime tanning hours are noon to four,"

"You are going to become a wrinkling old bag,"

"That isn't a nice thing to say, besides my dad will see to it that I get a lift if that becomes the case."

"I want to sleep," Seth whined pulling a pillow over his head.

"Come on pasty boy," she said pulling the sheet off the bed leaving Seth's white butt exposed, "Ryan and Marissa are coming too,"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Seth asked walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"It didn't occurred to me that it would be that big of a drive for you," Summer said annoyed.

"Summer, when did you get here?" Marissa asked sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice while Ryan was making eggs.

"I…um…"

"She slept here," Sandy yelled across the house appearing moments later in a wet suit carrying bagels. Seth looked at Marissa, who had swallowed her juice down the wrong pipe and was chocking. Summer walked over and whacked her on the back a couple of times.

"Sandy thanks for the food," Summer said breaking the awkward silence that had developed once Marissa's coughing has ceased.


	10. Chapter ten

He'll Be Back

Chapter ten

"So we're on a first name basis now," Sandy laughed over turning a paper bag and shaking all the bagels into an empty bowl on the island.

"Sorry, Mr. Cohen,"

"No, no, I insist, Sandy" He chuckled, " You're practically family,"

"Well, this couldn't possible be more awkward if we tried," Seth said his head on the table under his arms.

Marissa watched with amusement. Summer walked over to the bagels and pulled out a cinnamon raisin one. Sandy sliced through his and she stood patiently waiting for the knife. Sandy finished and moved down the counter letting Summer access the cutting block. He reached over and opened the cream cheese. He spread a generous amount on and worked it over his bagel. "So kids, what are you all up to on this fine day."

Ryan cleared his throat, "We're going to the beach,"

"The beach I like that," Sandy said surveying them, " there is no privacy, no impulsive unprotected sex,"

Ryan looked at his feet, Marissa at Summer, and Seth hit his head against the table.

"Sandy, seriously," Kirsten said entering the kitchen in her silky robe, "All you think they do is have sex!"

"I am sure if we left it to Seth that is all that he would do," Sandy said.

Ryan and Marissa grabbed a couple of bagels and a tub of cream cheese and walked out towards the pool house.

"Look you scared them away," Seth moaned.

"Hey son, your sex drive is nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Dad, this is so uncomfortable."

"Summer tell Seth that he should be proud of his drive,"

Summer looked desperately as Kirsten who avoided her gaze and focused on her glass of orange juice. "Seth don't be ashamed," she said in a low voice.

"Hey, Summer are you mortified of Seth's drive?"

"No, I didn't say that," She answered quickly.

"Does Seth keep up his end of the bargain in bed?" Sandy asked pulling a seat out at the table and patting it for Summer.

"Seth, grow a goddamn backbone" Kirsten shouted trying to spare the couple.

"Mom, what am I supposed to say? Yes, I give great oral?" He yelled at Sandy throwing his hands in the air and walking to the stairs, "Come on Summer, let's see how good I am" He cried waiting at the bottom.

Summer looked like she had witnessed a murder. She was horribly shocked, but oddly intrigued by the display of parenting she had just witnessed. She was mortified at Seth's recent pronouncement but she slowly rose and gave Kirsten and Sandy a look that she hope screamed, I am going to beat the shit out of him. She walked up the stairs in front of Seth and was roughly pushed onto his bed.

In the pool house Marissa and Ryan sat eating bagels. " So, do you think that it got better or worst once we left?" Marissa asked.

"Definitely worst!" Ryan said with a smile.

"I am so glad no one has done that to us,"

"What walked in, or flapped our dirty laundry at the breakfast table?"

"Both," Marissa said with a deep sigh. There was a moment of silence as they both ate and looked at each other. "Ryan what's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right, if you don't want to be with me tell me because I am not one to pick up on your subtle hints."

"Marissa it isn't that,"

"Then what is it? I've tried to kiss you and you don't even what that,"

"I feel really guilty,"

"About what she isn't your responsibility?"

"I know…"

"Ryan this isn't fair either we are a couple or we are nothing, being friends with you is not working,"

"You're my girlfriend,"

"Then for god sakes treat me like it,"

"Fine" he said leaning over the table and kissing her.

They stood up and fell back on Ryan's bed kissing.

Upstairs in Seth's room Summer's yellow tank and her skirt lay on the floor.

"I can not believe that he goes so out of his way to humiliate you,"

"Now do you see why I am the geeky comic book enthusiast?"

"Cohen if he were my dad, I would also be a dork,"

He lay on top of her and he kissed her. She rolled him over onto his back and looked over at the clock. "Shit it is 11:30, come on," Summer got up pulling the sheets back to search for her bathing suit pieces. She found them and replaced them as Seth got dressed. She put her clothes back on and grabbed her beach bag from the floor and pulled Cohen out the door and down the stairs.

"So how good was it?" Sandy asked sitting reading his paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Mind blowing," Summer said with out missing a beat. She opened the door and pulled Seth towards the pool house.

"Summer that was unbelievable, you caught him off guard, he looked ready to spit his coffee out when you even answered him, and he is a man who loves his coffee."

"Shut it Cohen, I only wanted to end the inquisition fast,"

She grabbed the handle to the glass pool house door and opened it. Marissa and Ryan pulled apart and looked at the intruders.

"Come on you crazy love birds, the skin cancer awaits us," Seth said.

The drove to the beach and found a relatively empty area to put down towels and chairs. Ryan and Seth lugged a cooler filled with cokes and beer and they sat tanning and drinking the afternoon away.

"Man Seth, I think that you're getting burnt," Ryan said as the boys walked down the boardwalk on a food mission.

"I know but Summer wouldn't let me put on sun block."

"You should buy some now," Ryan said pointing to the stands that sold towels and other beach necessities.

"Yeah and paid twenty dollars? Nah dude, this will be perfect to make Summer feel guilty,"

"Seth you are going to be in way too much pain to be having sex with anyone tonight,"


	11. Chapter eleven

He'll Be Back

Chapter eleven

Meanwhile on the beach Summer and Marissa sat in their chairs. "Want another beer?" Marissa asked opening the cooler.

"No thanks, I feel really sick after just this one."

"Light weight," Marissa said grabbing a beer and popping the cap.

"You know how I could pound them back,"

"I think could is the operative word, ever since you've been with Seth you haven't hit up the parties,"

"I miss it," Summer whined.

"Then drag Seth to one of the beach houses this weekend."

"I will," Summer said standing up. "Coop I have to go find a bathroom, I really don't feel well."

"I would come but I've got to watch the stuff,"

Summer shrugged and walked shakily towards the bathroom.

Seth and Ryan returned moments later with chips and a pizza.

"Where did Summer go?" Seth asked sitting in her chair and grabbing a beer.

"She went to the bathroom." Marissa said after a pause, "She wasn't feeling well."

"Here man," Seth said handing Ryan his partly consumed beer. He got up and headed to the bathrooms.

"Shit, Seth looks like a lobster," Marissa said watching him walk away.

"I told him that," Ryan said climbing into Summer's chair and leaning over the cooler to kiss Marissa.

"Summer?" Seth called into the women's room earning disapproving stares from mothers' with young girls who stood inside.

"Cohen, get out of the girl's bathroom," Summer yelled from inside a stall.

"I am not technically inside the bathroom, I'm waiting in the door way." Seth called looking down at the threshold that his stood on.

"You dumb ass," Summer said stepping out of the stall and walking to the sink. She washed her hands and fixed her hair in the mirror. Seth held out his arm for her and she linked her elbow into his.

"Feeling better?" He asked looking at profile.

"Yea, " She said softly looking straight ahead.

"Did you have to go number two?" Seth asked playfully poking her stomach.

"No you idiot I had to throw up," Summer yelled slapping his hand.

"Do you have a bug? I am I going to get it?" Seth asked rapidly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me I haven't been feeling good for a few days."

"So do you think I'll get it?" Seth asked again.

"No I don't think so," She said leaning her head against his chest.

"Good, good I hate being sick," he said patting her hair with his hand.

Summer punched him in his gut. "You think I like it?"

"Sorry, I just meant…you know… I am glad we won't both be sick so that I can nurse you back to health,"

"Nice cover, Cohen, it is probably just from the beer anyway. Speaking of beer, I want to go to a party this weekend."

"I'm not going to one at least until college, nothing good ever happens at high school parties in Newport."

"Seth, I am going with or without you, and I will be consuming intoxicants and who knows who I'll sleep with."

"You win, I'll be there,"

"That's what I thought," she said smiling as they walked back to their spot on the beach.

As the sunset the four friends walked back to Marissa's jeep. They shook the sand out of the towels and dumped the water from the melted ice out of the cooler. "No one even went in the water," Seth commented.

"The water is so yuck, it is dirty and salty." Summer explained.

"So you go to the beach to sit on the hot sand all day?"

"If we wanted to swim we all have pools," Marissa chimed in.

They pulled up to the Cohen's house and unloaded the car.

"Goodnight," Marissa said to Summer holding Ryan's hand.

"You sleeping over?" Seth asked, earning a sharp blow to the gut from Summer's elbow.

"We'll see," Marissa laughed, shutting the door behind her as she was led to the pool house.

"So Cohen do you have any plans tonight?" Summer asked with deep hopeful eyes.

"Well it depends if you plan on worshiping the porcelain goddess all night, because in that case yes I do. I will be sleeping soundly in my own bed."

"I was planning on having crazy sex all night, but I guess I could just watch the Valley episodes that I TVIOed."

"You're really twisting my arm," Seth said running up the stairs and returning moments later with a messenger bag full of clothes.

"You're so obedient," Summer said as she walked to her car with Seth in tow.

Summer's house was pitch black as the silver BMW pulled into the garage.

"So no one home?" Seth asked looking at the covered cars of various sizes.

"They are probably out to dinner," Summer said unlocking the door that led directly into the kitchen, "Want anything to eat?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down food?" Seth asked shocked.

Summer poked around in the cabinets and Seth opened the right door of the subzero, he was shocked to find it nearly empty. There was a container of Tropicana, condiments in the door and a pizza box. "You can have that," Summer said looking over. She held a package of double stuffed Oreos in her hand and popped one into her mouth. Seth grabbed a cold slice and followed Summer up the stairs.

Seth crouched over Summer kissing her. His pizza lay forgotten on her desk by her flowers. Summer grabbed Seth's collar and pulled him to the bed in an attempt to trade positions.

"Jesus Christ, Summer" Seth yelped as his back hit the bed.

" What you don't like being man handled?" Summer asked cocking her head to one side.

" My skin feels like it is being wiped off my back." Seth whined pulling off his shirt carefully. He turned over onto his stomach and Summer gasped.

"Shit head, why didn't you put on sun block?"

"I recall you having to do something with it," Seth shot back.

"Poor baby," Summer cooed as she ran her hands over his hot back. " I'll be right back."

Summer returned with a glass of ice cubes and some aloe. She put a piece of ice on his back and laughed as he screamed and withered. "You wimp,"

"Do you have any Tylenol?" Seth moaned as she worked aloe over his back.

"I can do you one better," She said disappearing and returning with four white capsules. "This house has no shortage of painkillers."

Seth lay on the bed an hour later with a goofy smile. "I feel fabulous," he said illustrating his point with a waving of his arms.

"I may have given you too many," Summer said laughing at him.

She kissed him briefly but backed, "I can't feel my lips," he said pulling at them as further proof.

"Can you feel this?" She asked putting her hands into his boxers.

"Nope, but I wish I could,"

"Think that you could get it up?" Summer asked hopefully.

" My real bones feel like putty, there is no way that I could harden Junior for you."

"So much for my night," Summer said disappointed.

"Hey, you're the one who fed me those pills,"

"You're the one who got sun burnt." Summer yelled.

They lay with their backs on the wall. Seth smiled and a bead of spit dropped onto his stomach. He put his hand under the sheet and Summer laughed.

"Yeah right, like you're fingers could move fast enough right now,"

"It's the thought that counts. "

"Yeah it is," Summer said grabbing his hand and pulling it under the sheet again.


	12. Chapter twelve

He'll Be Back

Chapter twelve

Seth woke up the next morning spooning with Summer. He dipped his head in to the crook of her neck and softly kissed her. She moaned and pushed her back into Seth. He placed kisses further up her neck and gently sucked on her ear lobe.

"Seth?" Summer asked swallowing hard and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm curious who else would it be?" Seth asked into her ear with a smile.

In response Summer rolled over to face him. Her hands pulled his chin to her mouth and she kissed him and released. "Ew Seth, morning breath."

Summer threw the sheets over her head. "Sorry princess, I don't recall telling you that you tasted like candy yourself," Seth said offended, "Hey where are you going?" he asked as she slid down the bed until her knees were touching his toes.

"Shut up loud mouth," Summer said.

"No really what are you doing under there?" Seth asked trying to pull the blanket up to see. Summer finally answered his question and Seth slowly let out a strained whine as he dropped the blanket. "Oh…Oh… that's what you're doing down there," he said with a lopsided grin.

When Summer had finished and Seth had caught his breath she looked at him with big eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing Cohen,"

"Sure, come on what is it? … Breakfast with your father?" Seth asked suddenly terrified.

"No, he is already at work." Seth visibly relaxed. "I am going to go shopping with Coop."

Summer looked at Seth to gauge his reaction to the news of separation. He smiled "Well, it's not like were joined at the hip! Actually, maybe technically we sometimes are." He earned a punch from Summer. "No really, this is good I need to go home and clean myself," he said rubbing his stubbly chin.

"You, sure that you're okay?" Summer asked dropping Seth off at his house.

"Yeah," he said waving as she back down the driveway. He turned and walked into his house. He walked to the kitchen and walked right out at the sight of his parents kissing, his mom sitting on the island. He cleared his throat and entered once he heard his mom hop down.

Kirsten was red and Sandy looked mildly guilty. "So next time you plan on fornicating on surfaces that my food touches would you let me know, I want to sanitize the counters with bleach."

"We weren't screwing on the counters" Kirsten said calmly.

"Not that we haven't before," Sandy added. He was swiftly hit and his rubbed the back of his head.

"Great," Seth said holding a box of cereal, "Make me lose my appetite again." He said slamming the box down.

"How was you're evening?" Kirsten asked sipping from a large mug of coffee.

" I spent some of it in enormous pain, the rest of it I was high as a kite."

"Seth," Kirsten and Sandy yelled.

"It was just a mistake that Summer made in prescribing painkillers," Seth said escaping up the stairs. Sandy looked at Kirsten and shook his head. He then walked over and sat her back up on the counter.

Summer knocked on the oversized door, though it was unnecessary seeing as the camera and intercom on the gate at the bottom of the driveway had alerted those inside of her arrival. Julie pulled the door back and welcomed Summer in. They shared an embrace that left Summer uncomfortable and Julie satisfied with her parenting skills. "She'll be down in a minute," Julie said as the phone rang in some distant room in the house, "make yourself at home, I have to go get this." Julie left the entry and Summer stood looking at the expensive oil painting that track lighting illuminated.

"Hey you," Marissa said as she walked down the stairs.

"Coop, let's go," Summer said pointing to the door.

"You couldn't get out of there fast enough," Marissa laughed putting on her seat belt, "Imagine living there."

"I would get lost." Summer started the car and pulled down the drive way. The gate opened as she drove up to it allowing the car through.

"How was last night?" Summer asked pushing hangers methodically to the side in the search for the perfect top.

"It was nice" Marissa blushed a violent red.

"Sex?" Summer said looking in the mirror holding a shirt to her chest.

"No, we're taking it slow. Unlike you and Seth who have been at it like jack rabbits" Marissa said a little loudly. A saleswoman glared at them.

"Not last night," Summer said holding the shirt with her elbow and returning to the rack. "I drugged him, by accident."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah his sunburn was really bad, but I gave him too many pills."

"Serves you right, not to get laid you could have killed him."

"I killed his sex drive," Summer laughed.

"I love this skirt," Marissa said showing Summer a small jade piece.

"It's nice, you should try it on."

"I'm just going to buy it," Marissa said looking in her wallet. "I'll use Caleb's card."

"Wow, could you be any more spoiled?"

"Shut up, you've done it too. In fact you taught me to never try things on when you have your period. It makes you feel fat."

"Yeah, I did come up with that one," Summer smiled walking to the fitting room.

"You must be braking a lot of your rules."

"Huh?" Summer asked turning around.

"You not only are trying clothes on but you're having sex. " Marissa said looking at a shirt on a mannequin. Summer slipped into to changing room and Marissa continued to browse.

"Let's go," Summer said dejected holding a few articles that had made the cut.

The girls paid with their cards and added the bags to the growing number.

"It is either time to eat or time to leave." Marissa said indicating the weight of her load.

"Let's do both, " Summer said pulling her keys from her Fendi purse.

They stopped at the Crab Shack and got seated at a booth and ordered. "Marissa, I didn't break any of my rules."

"What? Yes you did!" Marissa teased, "You told me sophomore year, that having sex during your period is gross and unnecessary."

"No, I mean I said that but, I don't have my period,"

"Oh… why are we on different schedules?" Marissa asked as the food was set down. Summer popped a fry in her mouth. She took her time swallowing.

"Coop, I don't think we are."

"Well I am regular like clock work but you've been known to be screwy."

"No you're not getting it," Summer shook her head in frustration, " I am late."

Marissa dropped her hamburger and stared at Summer.


	13. Chapter thirteen

He'll Be Back

Chapter Thirteen

"Give it another week," Marissa said picking up her burger and taking a bite.

"I already have," Summer said looking at her plate.

"When are you meeting Seth?"

" I told him I would pick him up at nine," Summer answered looking at her watch, "It's seven thirty now."

"We could buy a… you know… test."

"I want to finish eating first," Summer said with tears in her eyes.

They paid the bill and left. Summer drove to Irvine a town nearby. She turned off the engine and looked at Marissa with pleading eyes.

"Summer I'm coming too, they won't know who it's for." They got out of the car and Summer armed the BMW. The horn tooted and the girls entered the CVS.

"You know it's ironic that they put the contraceptives and the pregnancy tests right next to each other." Summer said overwhelmed. She grabbed a test quickly and walked to the front register. The clerk looked at Summer and Marissa and then down at the test. He rang it through and both girls blushed.

"So that comes to $21.82," the clerk said his voice cracking.

"Shit that is expensive," Marissa said looking in her wallet.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." Summer said forking over a fifty.

She got the change and held the bag in front of her with a look of disgust on her face.

Summer sat on her bed looking at Marissa. "What are the instructions?"

"You pee on this absorbent end and then cap it and wait 5 minutes to read results from this window."

"Fine give it to me," Summer said snatching it from Marissa's hand. She walked to the bathroom and then back in to her room. "Are you coming?"

"You want me in the bathroom as you pee?"

"Please," Summer begged.

Marissa got off the bed and walked down the hall with her friend. When Summer finished and the cap was safely on. She washed her hands and then returned with Marissa to her room. "Has it been five minutes yet?" Summer asked pacing the room.

"Not even three," Marissa said looking up from a magazine.

"How the hell can you be so calm?" Summer yelled, "Oh shit, Cohen." Summer found a pair of cork wedges with red plastic straps in her closet.

"Who's house are you guys going to?" Marissa asked as Summer slipped them on to her feet.

"Mara Cole's beach house. She is going to be a junior." Summer grabbed a red Coach clutch. Summer went for the door and Marissa stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"No," Summer said grabbing the white test off her desk. "We'll read it in the car, I'm going to be late." Marissa rolled her eyes and followed Summer to her car.

"Hand it over, Summer,"

"What does it say," Summer said turning on to Seth's street.

"There are two lines,"

"That's negative right?"

"I don't know where is the box?"

"Shit, I think I left it in my room." Summer pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"Well then check when you get home. For now have a good time." Marissa said as she got out of the car.

"I'm calling him to come out," Summer told Marissa. Summer then leaned over and put the test in the glove box and dialed Seth's number on her cell as Marissa disappeared inside.

"I'm waiting…" Summer said and hung up. A minute late Seth appeared at her car.

"You almost made us tardy to the party."

"Cohen it is called being fashionably late." Seth leaned in to kiss her but she pulled her head away and reversed down the driveway.

"Whoa, someone has their panties in a twist." Summer sped up and drove towards the coast. She pulled on to a street that had six or seven cars parked on each side. The cars were of various makes and models. None were American. They were at the right address. Summer checked her make up in the rearview mirror and then looked at Seth.

"Ready?" She asked placing a peck on his cheek.

"Sure," Seth said totally unprepared for parting with Summer. He got out and waited as she walked to the sidewalk. She was wearing cropped jeans that ended mid-calf and a red t-shirt under a green track jacket. Seth looked well matched with her. He wore jeans and a striped blue and white polo shirt. Summer pushed open the door and pulled Seth by the hand inside.

Newport high school parties differed from the formal soirees in almost every imaginable way. First, was the beer. Beer was never present at a penguin event. Second, was the music. Upon entering, the muffled beat became a floor-vibrating rap that shook Seth to the core. He hated hip-hop and rap. The third difference was public drug use. Everyone at the "balls" did their coke either in a bathroom stall or at home before attending. Seth looked at the coffee table and saw girls doing lines. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

Seth held onto Summer's hand for dear life as she pulled him to the kitchen. "Hey Mara," Summer said to a blonde girl with a pink tube top on.

"Summer, long time no see," the girl giggled and slurred.

Summer offered her a hug and then turned back to Seth. "Mara, this is my boyfriend Seth, Seth this is Mara Cole."

"Here have a beer," Mara said as an introduction handing Seth a Corona.

"Thanks," Seth said searching for a bottle opener.

"Here," Summer said pulling the bottle from his hands and hitting it on the counter with her palm so that the top flew off.

"Way to emasculate me." Seth teased, then he took a long drink from his beer.

"You want one?" Mara asked hold a beer to Summer as she worked her way back into the living room.

"Thank you," Summer said taking the beer and popping the top. With her free hand she lead Seth to the deck where a keg sat in a chair. A boy of fifteen sat with a stack of red cups and a book reading. "Dillon," Summer called searching through her purse for money. "How much for two cups?"

"Five bucks," the boy said holding them out to her as she handed over the money.

"Dude, where should I put this?" Seth asked swinging his empty bottle in the air. Dillon point to a trash barrel in the corner and Seth made his way to it through the people that began to exit the house as Summer filled the cups. Summer found him as the people made their way off onto the beach. She handed him his cup and sipped slowly from her own as Seth drained his. "Here you can have this," Summer said handing over her cup to Seth who promptly finished that as well.

"I'm going to go get more," Seth said sounding a little off.

Summer sat on a couch in the game room watching a group play pool. "Hey, Summer," Mara called from the doorway. "You wanna come smoke?"

"Hold on let me track down my charge," Summer joked.

"Okay, come up to Dillon's bathroom when you find him."

Summer stood up and went out to the deck again. "Seth come on," she said pulling the cup he was chugging away from his mouth, " How many have you had?"

"This many," Seth said examining his newly empty hand. He held up four fingers and Summer sighed as he waved them in her face, "times two." He shouted.

"Great," she moaned pulling him by the elbow into the house and up the stairs. "Come on drunky up the stairs, that's it," she coached.

Summer opened the bathroom and Mara and a couple of girls sat on the toilet and counters. "Where can I put him," Summer asked.

"The bathtub should be dry," Mara said as she packed a bowl. Summer led Seth to the tub and sat him down.

"Cohen, you are going to sit here for a few minutes while I get messed up. Okay?" Seth nodded and watched curiously as Mara lit the bowl. When it was Summer's turn she coughed hard and passed the glass piece quickly to the next person.

"You are being most efficient," Seth said from the tub prompting the girls to crack up. Summer stay in the bathroom until she was so blazed that she couldn't stop smiling if her life depended on it.

"Come on Seth time to go home," Summer said raising from the bathroom floor.

"Oh, my first name, I must be getting lucky tonight," Seth called climbing out of the tub. The girls laughed and waved as they exited. Summer led Seth to her car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Seth, buckle up," Summer said pulling slowly away from the house. Summer drove down the streets of Newport and finally rolled into her driveway. A few lights were on in the house so she parked out side the garage not wanting to risk waking her father. Summer opened the door to Seth's side and helped him up and to the front door to her house. She fumbled and found her key. She unlocked the door and hurriedly ushered Seth into her room. He lay on her bed drunk as a skunk and Summer flopped next to him. She started to kiss him and in their intoxicated states their passion grew. Summer fell asleep soon afterwards and Seth passed out from a combination of the alcohol and exhaustion. He woke up the next morning with a ridged cardboard box in his back.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I went back and fixed a lot of previous chapters, I am not ignorant I am just a horrible speller. If there are any major mistakes let me know and I'll do my best to fix them.

He'll Be Back

Chapter fourteen

Seth rolled over and pulled it out from under him. He looked at it willing his eyes to focus. His head throbbed and the effort was too great. "Summer?" Seth whined, " What is this box?"

"Go to sleep," Summer groaned sinking further under the blankets. Seth kissed the top of her forehead and got out of bed. "Shit Cohen what time is it?" Summer asked rolling over to look at the clock. "My dad is probably up so don't leave the room," she warned him before pulling a pillow over her head.

Seth sat at the edge of her bed fidgeting with the box absent-mindedly. "Hey Summer?" Seth called.

"What do you want now shit head?" she cried muffled. She then threw the pillow off her and rolled on to her back. "I'm up, are you satisfied?"

"It's past noon, how much longer did you plan on sleeping?"

"Until all the toxins are out of my system. I would suggest you do the same," she said preparing to bury her self.

"You're no fun," Seth said chucking the box at her head. It hit her squarely between the eyes and she grabbed it ready to launch it back.

"Fuck, no wonder you woke me up,"

"What? I just wanted to be entertained. Why what is the box? I can't read with this headache."

"Never mind," Summer said throwing the box past Seth on to the floor.

"No fair, now I've got to know." Seth said jumping and retrieving it from the floor. Summer watched in horror. "Pre… Nancy…test?" Seth struggled squinting his eyes and holding the box as far away form his face as his arms would allow. He brought the box closer. Summer pulled the blanket over her head. "Summer!" Seth cried in a high-pitched whine.

Summer peaked from under the covers and sat up at the sight of Seth. He sat on the stool in front of her vanity. He was pale and sweaty. "Cohen?" she asked softly.

"So that's what last night was? You drinking and smoking and then using my body for fun?"

"Cohen" Summer said pleading with him.

"No, really, you got me drunk so that you could have your way with me, after you stopped stressing over a false alarm."

"First off, you got yourself drunk. Second, the sex was excellent and if you said differently I would expect your nose to grow. Hand that box to me shit head." Summer said holding her hand out. Seth obediently walked over and handed it to her. She sat reading the box. "And, third, I just found out that it was a false alarm now."

"Wait you didn't even take the test."

"Yeah, I did last night. It says here that lines means not pregnant, and I had two lines yesterday."

"What does it show for pregnant?"

"I don't know a circle or something," Summer laughed throwing the box over to him.

"Thank you, Moses." Seth said clapping his hands together. "My father would cut my balls off if I had… wait pregnant is also lines…how many lines did you have? One or two?"

"Umm… two I think," Summer said praying it was the right better result.

"Shit," Seth said looking up at her from the box.

"You're kidding right?" Summer asked desperately.

"You didn't even wait to read the results?" Seth asked shaking the box in the air.

"Stop yelling," Summer said tears pouring down her face.

"No I'm freaking out here."

"Please, you're going to be heard," Summer sobbed.

"You didn't even care enough to read the test,"

"Cohen, I just didn't want to think about it,"

"Oh that's great, I bet you were going to wait until you began to show to check the goddamn test."

"I don't even see why this effects you," Summer shouted.

"Oh yeah, who's baby is it then?" Seth accused.

"I just mean I'm not having a baby,"

"You're not what? " Seth demanded.

"You heard me, dip shit, I can't have a baby. If last night was any indication, I am not a girl that should be forced to be responsible for the life of a child."

"You drank and smoked last night, knowing that you could have been pregnant?" Seth asked rhetorically.

"That is exactly my point,"

"You can't get an abortion," Seth said sternly crossing his arms.

Summer stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Seth it is not your choice what I do," she then walked to the door and led him down the stairs to her car.

"Summer?" Seth said quietly as they drove to his house.

"What?" She barked.

"Do you love me?"

Summer slammed onto the breaks and faced him. "Seth, this isn't about love,"

"Why not?"

"Seth, you of all people. Mr. Liberal."

"Summer I love you, and I'm not positive but I have this little inkling that our relationship is not just about good sex."

"Cohen, I am not about to have a baby to prove to you how much I love you." Summer cried her eyes brimming with tears.

"If I could I would," Seth said. Summer smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I know you would," she said pulling away from the curb.

They pulled up to his house and Marissa's jeep was already in the driveway. "Will you stay for a little while or do you have to go be a feminist?"

"I'll hang out for a bit."

"Are you sure that there aren't any bras that you have to go burn," Seth asked kissing her.

"Nope," Summer said getting out of the car.

A/N: I also don't want to receive any prolife reviews. Please trust that though I am a liberal, I am not going to have Summer terminate her pregnancy because of my plot.


	15. Chapter fifteen

He'll Be Back

Chapter fifteen

Marissa and Ryan sat on the couch on the screen there was a nature show. The show was not being watched as Marissa and Ryan feverishly kissed. They slid their legs on to the couch and made themselves more horizontal as the kissing became more intense. Seth entered the room and loudly said, " Left and right in this house there are fornicating couples."

Marissa and Ryan sat up and finished one more kiss before glaring at Seth. "That isn't having sex you dumb ass," Summer said stepping into the room.

"Summer," Marissa said rising from the couch.

"Hey man, I need to play something," Seth said walking to the bookshelf that held the PS2 games. "Ninjas?"

"Yeah sure," Ryan said watching Marissa led Summer to the chaise lounges out side by the pool.

Seth put it in and fiddled with the remotes until the game appeared on the TV. He then threw a controller on to Ryan's lap.

"What happened last night?" Marissa demanded.

"What are you talking about Coop?" Summer said examining her manicure.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that instead of reading a pregnancy test you went off to a party," she said frustrated.

"Keep your voice down," Summer said looking around the outside of the house to be sure that all windows and doors were shut.

"Did you read the box?"

"Yeah," Summer said returning her gaze to her nails.

"What did it say?"

"That my birth control company is going to get a big fat law suit."

"Damn it, " Marissa said looking at her friend, "Did you tell Seth yet?"

"Yeah," Summer said. She had tears falling down her face. Marissa wiped them but found her self crying too.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked.

"What can I do, I am not someone who gets pregnant. I mean even when I'm married I don't want kids."

"Does Seth know?"

"About the future? I don't really see how that should effect him, I am not dating his lame ass in college."

"Summer!" Marissa cried, "You are so crazy. You are pregnant, your future is all of Seth's concern right now."

"Coop, I'm not having a baby," Summer said crossing her arms.

"Is he supporting your decision?"

"No. He wants me to bring another freaking kid into the world. A kid is just going to ruin my body and make me go prematurely gray."

"Who the hell are you basing that conclusion on?" Marissa asked, "Look at my mom or Seth's"

"Yeah and look at my school councilor, Mrs. Green,"

"Summer she is like 65, she probably has grandkids."

"Coop, no one besides Seth wants me to have a baby. I am more careful than that, even my step-monster would be shocked and she thinks that I am a prostitute."

"Do you care about how Seth feels?"

"I love him, fuck I slept with him."

"Is that any real indication with you?" Marissa joked.

"I've only had sex with him."

"What? Mike? Jake? Zeke?"

"Nope, I just went along with the rumors because it was not hurting my social status."

"You mean all those times you gave me advice…"

"Cosmopolitan."

"Summer, you love him at least get him to support your choice before you go through with it."

"What if he never does?"

"He is over the moon for you, he will."

Seth and Ryan sat in the den involved in their game. "Take that bastard," Ryan yelled as he beat off Seth's character.

"Did Marissa tell you?"

"No. Tell me what?" Ryan asked as he franticly beat the controller defending himself from Seth's violent blows.

"Where are my parents?"

"They went to your grandfather and Julie's for brunch."

"Well then, " Seth continued ready to divulge Summer's secret. "I messed up man."

Ryan's guy kicked Seth's ninja off a cliff and Seth threw down his controller. "How badly?" Ryan asked looking at him for the first time.

" Grounding for life and castration are possible punishments. "

"Seth what did you do?"

"I'm a good baker…and I put a bun in the oven,"

"She's pregnant?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yup,"

"Jesus. Is she going to keep it?"

"She doesn't want to even to be pregnant."

"Can you blame her?"

The door opened and Summer and Marissa walked in. They all looked at each other bewildered. "So were all on the same page right?" Seth asked braking the silence.

"Shut up Seth," Marissa said sitting down on the couch next to Ryan.

"Cohen. This is just a temporary problem." Summer said.

"Summer this is ridiculous. You just don't want people to see you as a teen mother. You don't want to have to tell our parents or your teachers."

"You're right Seth. I also don't want to be the only girl to ever be pregnant at Harbor."

"Come on Summer you love baby clothes. I love babies. We can work this out."

"Seth I don't want to, I want to take the easy road out." Summer then walked out and the front door slammed in the background.

"Seth she doesn't want a baby," Ryan reasoned.

"Yeah, but I do. Could someone give me a ride somewhere?" Seth asked.

"Here man, don't tell your mom," Ryan said tossing a set of keys to him.

"Thanks dude," Seth said bolting.

"They are so screwed, " Marissa said kissing Ryan.

Seth pulled out of his driveway and headed towards Summer's. He got to her street and changed his mind. He headed to South Coast plaza. He left with a few bags an hour after he arrived. He then drove to her house.

There was knock on her door. "Come in" she called from her bed.

"Summer," Seth began throwing the bags at her. "These are for you."

"Did you go shopping?" she asked surprised.

"No I pulled this all out of my butt."

"Cohen," she said with tears looking into one of the bags. "I can't believe you."

"I just thought that this would help change your mind."

Summer dumped the remaining bags onto her bed. There were tons of baby clothes. Shirts, shoes, dresses… Seth had obviously been in a hurry. Tears poured down Summer's face.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

He'll Be Back

Chapter sixteen

"Hello?" Marissa said flipping her phone open.

"Coop, " Summer sobbed, "can you come and hang out with me."

"Or course, I'll be right over."

Marissa closed her phone and grabbed her purse from a chair. "Summer?" Ryan asked returning with two glasses of ice water.

"Yeah, I need to go and spend a little quality time with her."

"She needs some serious moral support." Ryan said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for understanding." Marissa said as she walked out the door.

Marissa pulled up to Summer's house and parked. She rang the bell and waited. Summer opened the door. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were glassy and red. "Oh sweetie" Marissa said pulling Summer into a tight hug.

"I hate him,"

"What did he do this time?" Marissa asked following Summer to her room. "Oh, god, Summer." The room was littered with baby clothing, there was a mini pink smocked dress, a denim jacket, tiny onesies with flowers and others with frogs, black chucks, khakis and polos, and many pairs of overalls. "Did he buy all of this?"

Summer nodded, "He must have spent easily $300."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably buying a crib,"

"You're kidding right?" Marissa checked.

"Yeah. Look what he did though, I don't know what to do with all of this."

"Just return it."

"Easier said than done"

"You want to keep it?"

Summer picked up a small black hoodie and shrugged. "I don't know. I can picture myself dressing a kid in this stuff. My kids will be the most hip babies ever."

"Whoa, first of all you're now talking in multiplies. Secondly, you can have kids later."

"I know but if I just sit back and wait right now, I'll have a baby."

"Summer, you're not thinking about this clearly, what happened to before when you were all 'get it out of me'?"

"Coop, that's the thing, I was all anti baby until he did this. I had intellectualized it."

"Do you think that you're now fantasizing about it?"

"I don't know. I'm confused, but I think that if there is any hesitation I shouldn't get an abortion."

"So are you going to tell your dad?"

"See that's another thing that makes me just want an abortion."

"Summer you can't have a baby with out him knowing,"

"I'm not sure that's true," Summer said laying down on her bed.

"You're not going to try right?"

"No, my dad would flip a nut." She sighed.

Seth sat in the Range Rover in his driveway. Marissa's car was gone now and his parents still did not appear to be back. He looked at the receipts in his wallet and sighed. He had made a valiant attempt to sway Summer. He got out of the car and walked into his room to sit quietly.

There was a knock on his door. They entered with out earning a response from Seth.

"Cohen," Summer spat, tossing a romper with bold red silk screen that read 'broken condom'. "Our kid is not going to wear this."

"Our kid?" Seth asked surprised.

"What you forget about it already?" Summer teased sitting on Seth's bed.

"No I just didn't know that we had move on from destroyable fetus to baby," Seth said catching Summer's lips with his own.

"We have on one condition."

"Great now the life of our kid is being used as a bargaining block."

"Shut up, you have to tell my dad that I'm pregnant."

"WHAT? Summer I'll drive you to the clinic right now I am not going to do that it is suicide."

"Seth. I can't do it, I don't want to see his look of disappointment."

"Could we at least do it together?" Seth begged.

"No. Seth it is not up for discussion. Sometime between now and the start of school you have to tell him."

"Won't you be huge by September?"

Summer socked him in the arm. "You can't say things like that, it is insensitive and I am hormonal."

"Are you going to be present when I tell my parents? Because if you're not, they're just going to think that I am making it up." Seth reasoned.

"Why would you do that?"

"Summer, I've been in love with you forever, my boat is named after you. If they hadn't walked in on us I'm sure they would never had thought I was capable of sleeping with you."

"Cohen, calm down, it doesn't have to be done today."

"How pregnant are you?"

"It didn't happen in the last week." Summer smiled.

"Despite all our vigorous efforts," Seth laughed.

"No it happened some time in May before you left." Seth placed his hands on her stomach. Summer fought the urge to push them away.

"Hi there," Seth spoke to her lower half.

"Seth don't do that," Summer said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Summer it will make our baby smarter."

"Yeah but I am going to hit you up side the head each time you do it, so you may get stupider."

A door down stairs slammed and Summer and Seth looked at each other as heavy steps were heard on the stairs.

"Summer I vote for telling them now,"

"No, Seth we have months to tell them, let's sort out some of this stuff first."

"Wouldn't be better to have parental support?" Seth asked.

"Then we would have no control over any decisions." Summer said crossing her arms with finality.

"Right, wait till the last possible moment to tell the parents." Seth said understanding, "Would this be before or after your water breaks?"

"Cohen, shut up," Summer said pushing him to the bed. Seth pulled the broken condom outfit from under him and grinned.

"I guess we don't have to worry about that any more,"

Summer responded by giving him a look of death and then kissing him, she ran her hand though his curly hair and he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and under her skirt. There was a rapid urgent knock on the door, and they separated quickly.

"Seth," Sandy called into the room as warning as he opened the door, " I just wanted to remind you to invite Summer to stay for dinner." The couple nodded and Sandy turned to leave. "And for god's sake lock your door."

Seth looked down and saw that Summer had undone his belt. He looked over at her, " So are you going to come to dinner?"

"I guess so, if I get to have dessert first," Summer said pushing Seth back onto the bed.


	17. chapter seventeen

He'll Be Back

Chapter seventeen

Seth and Summer walked down the stairs into the lions den. The table was set and Kirsten and Sandy were talking animatedly about the food as they removed it from the take out containers.

"I am really not that bad a cook," Kirsten insisted, " Maybe I could take a class or something and then try again,"

"Honey there is no need, the boys and I enjoy our digestive tracks and we would have to pay extra to get the likes of you into a class. " Sandy teased.

Seth pulled a chair out for Summer and he pushed her in politely. He took the seat next to her and they waited patiently for every one to come and take their places. Ryan and Marissa entered into the kitchen from out side and avoided the bickering couple and sat down as well.

"You'll be happy to know that I cooked this wonderful meal from scratch," Kirsten joked setting down a platter of roasted chicken on the table.

"That's not funny, this is just scary," Sandy said following behind her with mashed potatoes and portabella mushrooms. Everyone was hungry and chewing, cutting and exchanging dishes was all that anyone concentrated on.

"So your mother and I went to have brunch with Cal and Ju-Ju," Sandy said to Seth fighting back laughter for Marissa's sake. "That house is immense,"

"Yeah, my mother's own palace," Marissa shrugged uncomfortably.

"So what was everyone up to today?" Kirsten asked trying to change the conversation.

"Video games and the likes," Seth said in a clear concise very un-Seth way.

Ryan shot him a look of confusion and then turned to Summer who's entire attention was on cutting her food into perfect squares.

"What were you girls up to?" Kirsten asked. Marissa looked at Summer who gave her a pleading expression.

"We went shopping," Marissa response earned a sigh from Summer.

"What stores?" Kirsten asked truly enjoying female company.

"Banana Republic, Macy's, you know the basics, " Summer said with a forced smile. Ryan got up from the table and shook his glass.

"I'm getting something more to drink."

"Yeah I'm too." Seth said getting up and following him to the kitchen. Forced conversation continued in the dining room.

"You don't have an announcement to make?" Ryan asked hotly.

"No, not until later in the whole process."

"Seth they are going to be far more angry with you if you tell them a month before, then if you give them time to get used to it."

"Summer just wants to have a little control in decision making for now."

"Seth, you two need to get help making these decisions from adults."

"Just give me a break they'll know before the summer is through," Seth smiled at his pun.

They returned to the table. "So Ryan and I were discussing summer," Seth announced. Summer shot him a look of panic. "This summer is hot as can be." He said smiling earnestly.

"Yeah it is, " Sandy said tipping his wine glass back and draining the contents.

"We're talking about the weather right?" Marissa asked clearing her spot.

"Of course," Seth said then he leaned and whispered something into Summer's ear that made her blush and playfully hit him.

They had survived one dinner with the parents and let nothing slip. The next few weeks would hopefully produce the same results.

Summer acted as Seth's taxi driver. Of course he was usually going places to be with her but there were exceptions. Like the time that Seth had to get his Jew-fro trimmed. Summer knocked on the Cohen's door. Sandy opened the door for her and sipped his coffee as he watched her disappear up the stairs towards Seth's room.

"Cohen, wake up." Summer said sitting at his desk. " I told you that I had a doctor's appointment yesterday."

"You neglected to tell me the time," Seth moaned from under a pillow, "Because I would have said no to such an early outing.

"Seth, are going to an office in L.A. so get your lazy ass up." Summer said hitting him hard with a spare pillow.

"Summer I don't want to go."

"And I don't want to look like an irresponsible whore," Summer shot back.

Seth pulled the pillow off his head and stretched enormously. "I guess you win."

They drove down the highway, Summer look at Cohen dozing. "Seth wake up and talk."

Seth opened his eyes and smiled, " You like it when I blather on?"

Summer shook her head and sighed, "I am just really nervous and it would make me feel better if you were nervous too."

"I'm not nervous," Seth said fiddling with the radio.

"Don't touch," Summer said batting his hand away. She increased the volume and sped up to pass a red Jetta that was playing gross rap with its windows down.

They sat in the waiting room, Summer sat with a clip board in her lap. Seth looked desperately for something to read.

"When was my last period?" Summer read from the paper work she had been given. She sat there counting.

Seth picked up a magazine that's cover was down. He flipped it over and put it down quickly. "Fit pregnancy?" Seth mumbled.

Seth and Summer were really out of their element. Several women waited with pregnant bellies. One man sat next to his wife in a suit and looked at his watch tapping his foot impatiently.

"Seth, what day was Julie's wedding?"

" I don't know the 3rd of June I think."

"Okay and how many days before that did my sex strike start?"

"It was like five days before that," Seth smiled glad that her strike had not continued upon his return.

"Okay, thanks," Summer said subtracting a number in her equation.

"Summer, I feel like we are getting stared at." Seth whined softly. "The woman behind the desk keeps looking over at us. I feel like we are being stripped naked in front of a crowd."

"Cohen I thought that you weren't nervous, " Summer said capping the pen and returning the clipboard to the desk.

"I wasn't, I thought that we were going to get here and would be ushered into a private room, away from the angry mob."

"Roberts, Summer?" a portly nurse called into the room for the next patient.

Summer rose and turned to Seth who was still sitting. "Are you coming ass face?"

"Am I allowed to?" He asked. Summer turned questioning to the nurse who nodded and led them back into the sterile smelling office.

"Step on this scale," the nurse said. Summer removed her straw slides, and stepped barefoot on to the scale. "One fifteen," the nurse said writing it into her chart. Summer slid her sandals back on and followed the nurse down the hall into a room more like the one Cohen was expecting.

"Change into this," the nurse said handing her a revealing hospital gown. The nurse left and delight flashed in Seth's eyes as Summer unzipped her floral and striped skirt. The knee length skirt fell to the floor. She unbuttoned her pale yellow cashmere three quarter length sweater and threw it to Seth. Underneath she was wearing a gray ballet neck shirt, that made her look both mature and sexy. She pulled it over her head and slipped the gown over her shoulders. She sat down on the crinkly paper and pulled the gown together in the front. They was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Winston," a tall woman with blonde hair pulled into a loose pony tail said shaking Seth's hand and then Summer's. "You're Summer Roberts. " She smiled kindly and her blue eyes sparkled lively. She picked up the chart off the examination table the Summer sat on and scanned through some off the pages. Summer looked at Seth, he forced a smile though he looked about to pass out.

"You're a little young," the doctor said finally closing the folder. Summer looked at the floor embarrassment oozing out of every pore. "I didn't mean to criticize you," Dr. Winston said quickly. I just meant that it is a big step for such a young couple. He is your boyfriend right? I do this all the time, just make assumptions and half the time it is someone's brother or uncle and I want to die."

Seth laughed at the doctor's banter. "Seth Cohen, Summer's slave." He said with a wave.

"He's my boyfriend," Summer said for clarification.

"Awe, young love," Dr. Winston laughed " When you filled out paper work you gave a urine sample, right?" Summer nodded and the doctor unclipped the paper work from her clip board. "Here we go," She said pulling a printed result sheet. She briefly read through it. "So you're definitely pregnant,"

"You're what?" Seth shouted teasing,

"Shut up, Cohen." Summer said looking at Dr. Winston.

"Well some times over the counter tests give false positives. I assume that you two have decided to keep this baby?"

"Yeah," Summer shrugged.

"Most of the youngsters that aren't, go directly to planned parenthood. If at any time you change your minds let me know I would rather do procedures than have you go through, the system of planned parenthood. It is a really dehumanizing experience." Dr. Winston looked at Summer and a connection was made. "I am extremely objective about young parents I had to a decision in med school, one that I don't regret but I always am impressed with teenagers that choose to raise a child."

Summer smiled kindly visibly relaxed. "Lay back," Summer lay down putting her head on the paper covered pillow. Dr. Winston massaged Summer's taut stomach through the gown. "It feels good in there." She said pulling on a pair of gloves. Summer looked over at Seth. He flashed her thumbs up on both hands.

"Have you had morning sickness?"

Summer nodded as the gown was opened and the doctor pulled her bra aside to examine her breasts. "Are you more tender?" Summer nodded. Seth looked like he had gone to heaven. I'm going to ask you to remove underwear for a pelvic exam."

Summer obliged and slid her panties down. She tossed them to Seth. "Is it my birthday?" he asked.

"Shut up pervert." Summer said putting her legs into the stir-ups.

"It says on your chart that you've never had a pap-smear." Dr. Winston said as she worked under the sheet.

"Yeah I wasn't sexually active at the time of my last physical." Summer said.

"This is may feel like a cramp," She took a swab quickly. "There you can sit up and get dressed I'll be right back."

Summer replaced her clothing and sat in the chair next to Seth. Dr. Winston entered again seconds later. "Okay now the fun begins. First do you two have any family medical history that I should know about?"

They shook their heads and she flipped through Summer's chart quickly to verify. "Do you smoke or drink?"

"I don't usually but I did a few weeks ago," Summer admitted.

"It shouldn't have done anything, but avoid those things now. Do you use tanning beds?"

Summer nodded. "That is another thing to stay away from in makes your body temperature rise."

"Summer you're going to get pasty." Seth teased.

"I think that covers a lot of the stuff I'll give you some readings and pre-natal vitamins. You should be planning on making an appointment at the front desk for next month. Then it will be every other week."

"When are we going to pop the thing out?" Seth asked.

"I'm writing down February 16th, but I've seen young women go a week past their due dates, but you're a tiny thing so maybe your baby will debut earlier."

"Great just in time for spring break," Summer said.

"I don't mean to pry but have you two told your parents yet?"

"No," they said in unison.

"How old are you guys?"

"Seventeen," Summer said.

"I'll be eighteen soon," Seth told Dr. Winston.

"God, usually I'm the youngest in the delivery room." She said laughing opening the door.


	18. Chapter eighteen

He'll Be Back

Chapter Eighteen

The summer was drawing to a close. Marissa and Ryan were some how sustaining with out extreme drama; while Seth and Summer ran off to L.A. for appointments and fought non-stop.

Marissa and Summer sat by the pool in front of the looming orange mansion. "Do you girls need anything?" Julie called from a balcony.

"Mom could you bring down some virgin pina coladas?" Marissa asked not because she wanted one but because she enjoyed watching her mother lift a finger for her.

Julie appeared later with a tray with two margarita glasses. Summer and Marissa sipped them gratefully. "Don't tell your father but I put a little rum in there." Julie said waiting for a response from Summer or Marissa of appreciation.

Summer sloshed the contents of her mouth back into the glass. "Thanks but I have to drive." She stood up and looked apologetically at Marissa. "Bye," She said waving and setting off toward the driveway.

"My Marissa, Summer has put on a few pounds," Julie said sitting down in Summer's chair.

"I don't recall saying you could sit next to me." Marissa said standing up and walking in side with her drink.

Summer drove to the Cohen's still in her bikini. She rang the bell still out of habit and the housekeeper let her in. Seth lay on his bed reading a comic book. "Cohen, " Summer said causing him to look up. Summer got on the bed and kissed Seth deeply. He responded well and took the necessary steps to pin Summer beneath him. He unzipped his jeans and slid her skirt up. "So not even going to get naked today?" Summer asked as he worked a steady beat.

"You're really trying to kill the moment," Seth said concentration on his task at hand. Summer smiled and relaxed her neck resting her head on his pillow. Their breathing became short and Seth rolled off her when he was finished. He surveyed her body taking in the rounding of her stomach. He rested his hand there. "You're so skinny that everyone will think that you're bloated when you're full term."

"I doubt it," Summer said. " I was reading that in first pregnancies the muscles are stronger and take a longer time to show."

"Well we survived the summer."

"Yeah but school starts next week and you still haven't told my dad,"

"I forgot to"

"Forgot my ass, Cohen I called and made an appointment to talk with him on the 3rd. "

"Summer that is two days,"

"Yeah so?"

"What do I do, walk in and say sorry I knocked up your baby, by the way I'm Seth we've meet before?"

"Cohen stop, you have to do this, so you'll figure it out."

"It must be nice knowing that I'm going to deal with this,"

"Yeah actually it is."

Seth sat in a waiting room at Neil Roberts' office. He seemed to be doing a lot of waiting in these rooms and found that they all had the same crappy magazines. "Cohen, Seth?" a thin nurse wearing blue scrubs called. She had shoulder length brown hair and perfect skin. " You're nervous," she commented.

"Yeah, you can tell?" Seth asked sarcastically practically shaking.

"Don't worry there won't be any cutting today,"

"What?" Seth asked confused. " I'm already circumcised," he said thinking the woman meant he was going to get his dick cut off.

"Right, okay, it is simply a consultation, Dr. Roberts will be in a moment."

Seth sat in the chair. Summer had literally booked him an appointment.

"Hi Seth," Neil said shaking his hand as he entered the examination room.

"Hi sir," Seth stuttered. Neil looked at Seth's face and had no flash of recognition.

"So what don't you like about your self?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can think of a lot of things you won't like about me," Seth told Mr. Roberts.

"Well," he chuckled, "I'm sure I can change what I dislike."

"I don't know about that," Seth said horrified.

"Well let's narrow down an area that you think needs work."

"Well it starts in my pants," Seth said hoping to lead the conversation in a new less medical consultation direction.

"I see," Neil said circling the genitals in the diagram he had in his stack of papers.

"It then gets progressively worse,"

"So let's drop your pants and have a look," Dr. Roberts said.

"Who thought I'd hear that from you?" Seth laughed unbuckling his pants, "Usually I get help with the unfastening," Seth explained struggling his jeans.

Neil looked at his watch. "While you undress, tell me exactly why you came here."

Seth stopped shocked, ready for him to pull a gun from his white coat, "I did some thing bad," he began vaguely.

"Did you?" Neil asked with curiosity. It wasn't every day that he got to operate on a kid that had done something idiotic to his penis, though it happened more often than one would think.

"Yeah, and it kind of affected someone I care about."

"I see, well keep taking your clothes off," Neil prompted.

"I sort of gotmygirlfriendpregnant" Seth mumbled.

"What I didn't catch that?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant," Seth said dropping his pants to his ankles.

"I don't see what I can do for you. It looks normal, and if I were you, I'd keep that way. And congratulations about your girlfriend."

"I really can't believe you're made me undress."

"Well what specifically were you looking to change?"

"Oh…um… I wanted to get the weight off my shoulder," Seth said reaching for his pants.

"You could get them broadened," Neil said, "remove you shirt,"

"God, you and your daughter, all you want to do is undress me." Seth said pulling his graphic tee up.

"My daughter?" Neil asked. "You were the one at the club."

Seth pulled his shirt back down feeling that his service here was almost done. "You knocked up my SUMMER?" Neil shouted. Seth ran out of the office faster than he had ever run before and hopped into Summer's waiting parked car.

"What took so long?"

"Your dad wanted to see me naked." Seth said out of breath.


	19. chapter nineteen

He'll Be Back

Chapter nineteen

Summer drove to Seth's house. She would have to wait a day or two for her father to cool off.

"Was he really angry?"

"Summer, he looked like he was going to kill me. I mean that literality, like strangle me or pull a gun or something."

"Shit," Summer said quietly.

Seth put his hand on her leg. "It won't be easier with my parents. They are like living breathing condom spokesmen. "

"They aren't naive to the stuff we do. Telling my dad was like saying you took advantage of his five year old."

"Your dad had no idea when you would come home drunk?"

"Seth, he is never home," Summer said ending the discussion.

They pulled into the steep driveway and got out. Summer was wearing a yellow and orange dress. The top of the car was down and she reached into the back seat and got her floral tote.

"Summer how much did that bag cost?" Seth asked holding the door open for her.

"A lot," She said walking in past him.

"Yeah how much?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just wondering what our finances are going to look like,"

"It's Gucci,"

"Yeah, I'm a guy that doesn't make prices magically appear."

"Cohen, it was like nine fifty,"

"Ten bucks? Summer I thought you had money," Seth joked.

"Dumb ass it was nine hundred dollars."

"You spent that much on a bag?"

"Yeah," Summer said sorting through it looking for lip gloss.

"How can you use it? I would have it framed."

"That's why I still think you're a dork."

They walked into the kitchen. Kirsten and Sandy were sitting on stools drinking wine and talking.

"Hey, kids," Sandy said waving.

"Hey dad," Seth said. Summer sat herself on the counter and Seth opened the refrigerator.

"What do you want for dinner," Kirsten asked putting her glass in the dishwasher.

"What do we want?" Seth asked munching on a pickle.

"Pizza?" Summer suggested.

"Seth, you know where the menus are." Kirsten said pouring Sandy more wine.

Seth grabbed the handset that was laying on the counter. Summer's phone rang. She looked at Seth and excused herself to the patio to answer the phone.

She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Princess?" Neil asked.

"Dad." Summer said letting him know that he had in fact dialed the right number.

"Simon, came to talk to me today."

"Yeah I know I sent him." Summer said not bothering to correct her father.

"So you're…" Neil struggled.

"Yup."

"Oh." He said disappointment dripping from his voice.

"I didn't mean to," Summer said crying.

"I know, I should hope not." Mr. Roberts sighed, "I just didn't see you being so foolish,"

"Daddy, you mean that I should have dealt with it and not allowed you to find out,"

"Summer, that's not what I said."

"It's what you meant though."

"Well, yeah, you were so perfect that getting pregnant wasn't going to stop you from succeeding,"

"So now, what am I? Tainted?'

"You're in love," He said quietly.

Summer got off the phone and wiped her eyes making sure her makeup hadn't run. She stepped in side and closed the door behind her.

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes," Seth said hanging up the phone.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kirsten asked.

Seth looked at Summer across the room. She was tear streaked and her eyes were smudged. Summer nodded, not trusting herself to talk. Kirsten put her arm around her and led her to the couch in the den. Seth and Sandy followed behind worried.

"H-he-he is su-su-such an asshole," Summer sobbed into Kirsten's shoulder.

Kirsten glared at Seth. "Me? What did I do?" Seth asked.

"No not you. You, self absorbed retard." Summer yelled. "My dad."

"What did Neil do?" Sandy asked.

"Sweetie I understand my father was never around either," Kirsten said crushing Summer into a tight embrace.

" It's not just that," Summer said sobbing again, "His illusion of me just totally crumbled."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Kirsten said rubbing her back.

"It is." Seth piped up.

"What happened?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah what happened," Kirsten asked more interested because Seth apparently had something to do with this after all.

Ryan opened the door at this precise moment and entered the room unaware of the tension in the room. "Hi guys," He looked around at Summer crying in Kirsten's arms and Seth being interrogated by Sandy. "Sorry bad timing, I guess now they know about your baking."

"His what?" Kirsten asked in an angry tone that melted Ryan like butter.

"His bun in the oven," He said reluctantly, " I guess you didn't know."

Kirsten's warm embrace became rigid and she pushed Summer's shoulders away to look her in the eyes. "You're pregnant?"

Tears poured down her cheeks and her eyes were becoming black. She nodded slowly.

"Jesus Christ!" Sandy exclaimed, "I told you so many times to be careful." He sunk into a chair.

"Were you going to tell us?" Kirsten asked Seth.

"W-what?" He asked fighting the desire to flee from the room.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Kirsten said again getting up from the couch pacing the room.

"Yes." Summer said firmly.

"Not tonight though?" Kirsten asked hotly.

"No." Summer said calmly drying her face off with a tissue from the coffee table.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Sandy asked furious.

"Please don't hurt me," Seth said bracing him self for a blow.

"I don't even know what to say, we just dodged this bullet with Ryan." Kirsten said.

"Well this is a little different we at least know for sure that this baby is mine."

"Shut up Seth," Kirsten yelled, " Has Summer even been to the doctors?"

"Yeah, like twice now." Seth said.

"You mean that you've know for months?" Kirsten shouted.

"It's not his fault I wouldn't let him tell you." Summer said softly.

"Summer, let me make this clear, we are mad at both of you," Kirsten said sitting on the arm of Sandy's chair. "Where do we even start?"

"Are you having the baby?" Sandy asked Summer.

She nodded.

"When are you due?" Kirsten asked.

"February."

""You've known about this for a long time."

"Are you planning on getting married?" Sandy asked

"No" Summer said firmly. Seth shrugged his shoulders. He was whipped.

"So how exactly do you see yourselves raising a child?" Kirsten asked.

The doorbell rang and they looked at each other, everyone wanted to leave the room and run to the door.

"Sandy go get it," Kirsten said. Seth's face fell. "Answer me Seth." She demanded.

"I'm not sure."

"You tell me that you got your girlfriend pregnant and you're raising the child but you're not sure how? Not sure?" She screamed.

"We're going to make it work. By taking one day at a time." Summer said.

"This is why we didn't tell you we need to figure things out with out you mucking things up." Seth said.

"Mucking them up?" Sandy asked carrying two pizza boxes. " I think that you two did the mucking up."


	20. Chapter 20

He'll Be Back

Chapter twenty

Sandy headed into the kitchen and placed the boxes on the counter. "Help yourself," he called to the den.

Seth appeared in the doorway. He grabbed a plate and took two slices. Kirsten entered and headed to the cabinet. She took down a wine glass and poured her self a full glass of white wine.

Summer sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry," she said to no one in particular.

"Summer sweetie you don't have to be sorry," Sandy said sitting next to her. He folded his pizza in half and took a big bite.

Kirsten drained her glass and placed it on the counter with a rough clank. "I just don't want to be a grandmother while I'm in my forties." She looked out the dark window towards the pool.

"Kirsten, that is not what these kids need to be hearing. This is about them not you," Sandy said in a hard tone.

"I don't get why with Ryan you were all gun hoe." Seth said defensively.

"Seth, you are not Ryan."

"I don't like your double standards." Seth said sitting at the table with his father.

"I was in Summer's position, many years ago and I made my choice, I sacrificed so that my family didn't have to." Kirsten said solemnly pour her self yet another glass.

Summer looked at her shocked. "You got an abortion to maintain your Newport reputation?"

Sandy and Seth looked at Kirsten waited for a response. "Yeah," she finally said letting tears escape, " It made sense. It still makes sense, I wouldn't have even met Sandy if I had kept the baby."

Sandy got up and wrapped his arms gently around Kirsten. He leaned his head on her shoulder and rocked their hips from side to side.

"I love you." He said into her ear.

Summer looked across the table at Seth. He watched his parents, no longer was he disgusted, he was amazed at their undying affection for each other. Summer sighed softly and let tears roll down her own face.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked holding his hand out.

Summer ignored his gesture. "What isn't wrong? Seth we are teenagers. What if I don't even end up going to college because of this?"

"This? Summer we are having a baby that is so wonderful. You will still have a life, we have money, and I will probably end up being the one who stays out of college to take care of the baby."

Sandy and Kirsten watched the couple argue. Seth was being so mature. He got up and sat in the chair next to Summer. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on him.

Summer was up early that morning. She sat up in Seth's familiar bed. It wasn't just about sex. Seth had been right. She was in love with him. That wasn't going to make going to school any easier on Monday but it was a start to making sense of her life. Summer walked down the stairs in a pair of Seth's Wonder Woman boxers and a yellow beater. Summer slipped outside and sat her self in a chair and prayed that the Weekend would continue forever.

"Summer?" Marissa said softly emerging from the pool house, in the same clothes she had on the night before.

"Coop?" Summer laughed, " Look who finally stayed the night."

"Well I was going to get up early and go home…" Marissa said vaguely.

"But you ended up being exhausted? Hey, who am I to judge. If the getting's good…"

"Summer" Marissa said pretending to be offended.

"I never get any good details about your sex." Summer joked.

"That's because we are both virgins. " Ryan said walking up behind Marissa and placing his arm loosely on her waist.

"Yeah, if you're a virgin Chino then I guess I am too." Summer said.

"Yeah how'd you get pregnant?" Marissa teased, " Immaculate conception?"

Ryan snorted and Summer glared at him. "You'll be happy to know that Seth gives details. More than I care to know. Immaculate? No. Kinky? Probably."

"I am not gratifying you with a response to that comment." Summer said embarrassed.

"What are you going to do when you have to be at school for an entire day?" Marissa asked sitting down next to Summer.

"You mean not having sex for nine consecutive hours?"

"Yeah, that is exactly what I mean."

"I figure it out. I think there are a few custodian closets."

"You're awful."

"I am more worried about my meeting with Dr. Kim on Monday."

"School starts Monday," Ryan said.

"Thanks genius," Summer snapped.

"It might not be that bad." Marissa said trying to comfort Summer.

"You're right she might be thrilled that a popular girl is going to pop out a baby before spring break." Summer said sarcastically.

"You have been spending way too much time with Seth." Marissa said elbowing her gently.

"His great in the sac, what can I say?" she joked.

Ryan, Summer and Marissa all drove to school in separate cars though they all started out at the same house on Monday morning. Summer had forced Seth into the Range Rover. She didn't want to start this year out getting weird stares in the parking lot. She would soon get enough of those.

The school swarmed with unfamiliar faces.

"Freshmen." Seth said grimacing as one pushed clumsily against him. Ryan and him walked in much the same way they did ever day the year before. "So bro, you go find your girlfriend and I'll go find my beached whale."

"Seth you don't need to look very hard." Ryan said pointing to the middle of the quad. Summer stood surrounded by girls, they chatted and showed off their new bags and shoes. Summer wore a black floral halter dress. She looked up and caught Seth's gaze and smiled. Seth broke away from Ryan and hurried through the awkward new students to the grass.

He stood at the outside of the group of girls and tapped on a shoulder trying to move closer to Summer.

"Eww gross, don't touch me, greasy Emo freak." The owner of the shoulder spat.

"Denise, this is Summer's… boy…boyfriend." Another girl said uncertain.

Summer blushed and grabbed Seth's arm pulling him away from the group.

"So I'm your boy friend?" Seth asked.

"Shut up Cohen." Summer said pulling him up the stairs towards the administrative buildings.

"Make me," Seth taunted.

"Fine." Summer said stopping short and raising to her toes to slam her mouth up to Seth's. He grabbed her chin and they kissed deeply. A few whistles were heard and Summer quickly grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him through people.

They sat in the hard chairs outside Dr. Kim's office. New students with extremely wealthy parents filed in and out of the office. They received a pep talk and in turn were able to be face recognized in the halls. These were the children that ended up on the school's brochures.

The first bell rang and Summer held Seth's hand tightly. "Summer Roberts?" Dr. Kim called holding a legal pad of paper in front of her face. She looked up and kindly smiled, it was the type of smile that she gave to parents, she wanted to keep them calm and happy. "How are you today?" She said leading her into her office. "Mr. Cohen are you here to see me as well?"

"Yeah, um…actually I'm here… with her." He said point at Summer.

"Oh, then come in." Dr. Kim said confused. They sat in the Windsor chairs in front of her desk. "What seems to be the problem, Ms. Roberts? It's so early in the school year." She forced a smile, showing hard lines in her face.

"In February…" Summer began.

"Well this starts before February." Seth interrupted.

"Cohen, don't talk, don't open your mouth." Summer warned. Dr. Kim sighed impatiently. " In a few months we're going to have a problem."

Dr. Kim remained passive waiting for Summer to elaborate.

"Seth and I…" Summer said pausing trying to think of the right words.

"I freaking' knocked her up." Seth said unable to take the silence in the room. Summer put her head in her hands. "In a few months she is going to be a blimp and in February she is going to squeeze it out." Seth finished dramatically.

"I see," Dr. Kim said distaste evident in her voice and facial expression. "So what are your plans Ms. Roberts?"

"I plan to remain in school."

"At Harbor?" She asked sharply.

"Yes, at the school where my father had sunk quite a great deal of money." Summer said with confidence that she did not feel.

"I have not yet allowed a student a Harbor to become a parent. I have not been given the opportunity to decide many times. The students have un-enrolled."

"Or gotten abortions." Summer said with a harsh tone.

"I would strongly suggest that you do the proper thing and at the very least take a leave of absence for the year." Dr. Kim urged.

"If you try to get her out of your school, my father will have a field day. He loves sexual discrimination cases more than anything." Seth said strongly.

"So are you off to English Ms. Roberts?" Dr. Kim asked standing up and opening in the door.

Summer and Seth walked down the hall hand in hand. "So did we get are way?" Seth asked.

"She got us out of there so fast I think so. Where did you pull that bit about your dad from?" She asked pinching Seth's butt playfully.

"I'm full of surprises." Seth said pinning Summer against a locker and leaning in to kiss her. They deepened the kiss and Seth picked up Summer and she wrapped her legs around his hips. They really were going at it when the a cough behind them caused Seth to jump backwards and let go of Summer who roughly landed on her feet.

"Cohen," Summer said hitting him hard in the chest before walking off to her class.

"Sorry man," A whiney freshmen said as Seth walked the opposite direction and he walked up to his previously engaged locker.

During lunch Seth, and Summer sat together at a picnic table. Summer had a milkshake from the café but she seem much more interested in what was under the table. Seth was reading his comic book when Summer's foot first made contact. He looked up at her sure that it was a mistake. When it happened again he smiled across the table and held out his hand while her foot worked its magic in his lap. "Why Ms. Roberts?" He pretended to be shocked, "You, dirty little girl."

"Cohen, I expect reciprocation." She said coldly across the table.

"What?" He said in a ragged whisper.

A/N: how many more chapters would everyone like to see?


	21. Chapter 21

He'll Be Back

A/N: I really had planned to only have 20 chapters but look at how well that turned out. I am going to aim now for 25 but if I get inspired there may be more.

I would like to call attention to the fact that the author of One Summer and I have both noticed similarities in our stories. We are writing them totally independently. They are similar because there is only so much that you can write about SS as teen parents.

Chapter twenty-one

Summer sat a lab bench. Despite receiving many offers she sat alone and even put her Marc Jacobs bag on the other side of the bench to prevent others from sitting with her. The bell rang and Summer moved her bag with a frown looking at the door. The teacher began to read attendance. The door opened nosily and Seth came in out of breath.

"Big water polo guys in the hall," He said collapsing into a seat in the back row.

"Thanks for joining us, Mr. Cohen." Mr. Mason said annoyed. "Peterson, Abigail? Roberts, Summer?" He called looking up momentarily for their faces. Seth grabbed his bag from the floor and clumsily made his way to Summer's bench.

"Hey," he whispered pulling out a binder.

"Why were you late?" Summer asked.

"I fell asleep on the quad."

"Sleeping in the sun during your study hall?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Seth smiled. He kissed Summer softly on the lips.

"Mr. Cohen, first you come in late, then you disrupt the class by moving and now you are making out in my classroom, are you begging me for a detention?" Mr. Mason asked drawing attention to the couple.

"Mr. Mason, at least the last thing I had an accomplice." Seth joked. The class chuckled and Mr. Mason began to hand out papers to his class.

He wore a long sleeve button up shirt with a red tie. He was going gray and balding, sweat beads glistened from his head, and dark circles were forming under his armpits on his light blue shirt.

"Read this course expectation sheet over it has my format for lab reports on the back and my email address on the front. You are expected to bring you laptops to class everyday." A groan was let out by the class. "Yes I know you all have to bring an extra bag. How unfashionable?" He joked in a nerdy way. " You can have the rest of this class to talk while I hand out a reading and your CD-rom textbook. " The class exploded into conversation.

"I'm going to make my dad buy me a new computer, Dell's are dinosaurs, I want a Powerbook." A girl said behind Summer.

Seth's hand snaked its way into Summer's lap. He worked his way under her black dress and slid into her panties. Summer bite her lip to keep from laughing as Seth tried to find something that she would like. The tickling subsided and she sighed deeply. Seth smiled evilly as Mr. Mason got closer. Summer's breathing became ragged and he quickened his pace. Summer put her head on the table and moaned silently into her hand. Seth quickly removed his hand as Mr. Mason placed two CD-roms next to Summer's head.

"Are you alright Ms. Roberts?" He asked. Summer picked up her head and willed her voice to not shake.

"I'm great." She said her entire body feeling relaxed. He moved on handing out materials.

"Great?" Seth asked husky in her ear.

"Cohen, you're not getting any more till after school." She shot harshly.

"Nothing?' He whined. The bell rang and she stood up.

"You'll live, just one more class." With that she walked out of the classroom.

Summer's car had its top down. Seth sat in the back seat and waited for her to show up.

"Cohen, your car is that way," Summer pointed down the row towards the black Range Rover. "Did you forget what color your car is?".

"No," Seth said happily climbing into the passenger seat. " Ryan is going to the phallus palace deluxe for dinner. "

"Well Marissa could drive him there and then take him home." Summer said hotly.

"But then the other cars in the driveway would be lonely," Seth teased.

"What ever, I'm going home." Summer said reversing and zooming through the parking lot.

"Whoa, home as in, your house?"

"Yes, Seth, the place I live."

"Is your father home?" Seth asked nervously.

"It's not likely, 2:30 on a Monday." Summer swung a curve using two hands to pull the steering wheel.

"Want to slow down?" Seth asked, his hands pressed roughly onto the dash.

"Sorry, I drive aggressively." Summer said as she shifted into fourth gear, accelerating.

They came to a stop in her driveway. Seth got out and kissed the ground. "Thank you Moses, I'm alive."

"Seth, shut up I'm not a bad driver," Summer said searching her olive leather Jacobs satchel for her house key.

"Summer why aren't your keys all on the same key chain?" Seth asked making a miraculous recovery.

"Seth this key chain is my little pony." Summer said sticking the key into the front door and turning.

"Right can't have other people seeing that." Seth said walking in as she opened the door for him. " Why do you lock your doors in a gated community?"

Summer sighed and lead him up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Seth, " She began, " My mother left when I was six. "

"Oh," Seth said not sure what to say.

"I came home from school and she was gone. All her stuff was gone and I had a nanny again." She said sitting on her bed.

"My mom once left me in the mall. She was shopping and I ran off to the toy department. She forgot that I had come with her and went home."

"Seth fuck you, I'm telling you my most painful memory and you're trivializing it. " She said punching him.

"Sorry," He said hugging her and rubbing her back.

"We lock our doors, because she has come back a few times demanding money from my dad."

"Wow, I guess all Newport families have their secrets." Seth said kissing Summer's forehead.

"Yeah," Summer said untying the bow of her halter.

"Getting naked?" Seth asked as Summer stood up letting her dress fall to the floor.

"I was hoping that I wasn't going to be the only one." She said pulling Seth's shirt over his head.


	22. Chapter 22

He'll Be Back

Chapter Twenty-Two

Summer tried pulling on a pair of jeans and laid on her back and tried to force the zipper sides closer together. She gave up and peeled the pants off. She went to her closet and flipped through the hanging clothes for a skirt.

"Hey you ready?" Seth asked shaking a set of keys impatiently.

"Calm down, you just got here," Summer said sliding the skirt up her legs.

"You've tried on like ten things since I've been here."

"Cohen nothing fits," Summer screamed in hysterics. Summer opened her armoire and pulled out a halter that was tight on her bust but flowed loosely over her stomach.

"You look like you're smuggling a watermelon." Seth said peeling a banana and looking at his watch.

"You ass, now I need to change," Summer cried pulling shirts off of her shelves and dropping them to the floor.

"Summer I hate to break it to you but I think that you have now moved beyond hiding your voluptuous curves."

"This isn't fair," Summer said holding up a polo shirt in front of her with a longing gaze.

"Summer, you can wear you regular clothes after our baby comes."

"Seth, I need to wear my clothes for at least three more weeks with out stares." Summer said firmly and tossed the shirt on to the bed. She grabbed her school bag from the corner.

Summer's step-mother was seated in the living room when the couple came down. "Good morning" Seth said politely.

She ignored Seth. "Neil wants to meet for dinner at the club at 7."

"Are you coming?" Summer asked the woman.

"Of course, would I miss your public humiliation?"

"Come on Cohen let's go," Summer said opening the front door.

"I'll see you tonight," her step-mom called.

"If you're still conscious." Summer said hotly.

"So dinner." Seth said unlocking the Range Rover.

"Yeah, dinner," Summer prompted, flipping the sun visor and opening the mirror.

"Am I expected to be there?" He asked turning the key.

"You're going."

"Right, I'm going," Seth said pulling out of the driveway. He drove to Harbor and got out of the car.

"Summer are you coming?" He asked standing on the sidewalk. Summer shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks. Seth opened the passenger side door.

" I look pregnant," Summer sobbed flattening her shirt to show her swollen stomach.

"Yeah what did you expect?" Seth said unsympathetically.

"Seth I wasn't showing this much on Friday."

"Summer it is only going to get worst."

"You ass. You're supposed to tell me that it isn't even noticeable," Summer said stepping out of the Range Rover. She wiped her eyes carefully and smiled at her reflection in the window as she shut the door.

" Summer no one will say anything to you. That is something that my mother taught me. You never ask a woman if she is pregnant because if she isn't, you must live with the humiliation. You also don't ask people if they're off their meds." Seth rambled.

Seth held out his hand and Summer took it. "After school will you take me shopping?"

"It depends, who is financing this outing?"

"My father." Summer smiled.

"Well then we can certainly go. We have to be able to change for the club before 7. "

"Nervous?" Summer asked cruelly ducking into her classroom. Seth stood in the hall alone and moaned.

By physics Summer was miserable. People weren't saying anything directly to her, but the stares and hushed whispers that formed in her wake, were getting progressively worse. Seth sat at their bench. He had an opened comic book spread over his Powerbook's keyboard. Summer put her Jimmy Choo tote containing her computer on the table.

"So what cost more the bag or the laptop?" Seth asked

"The bag," Summer said placing her white I-book on the table.

"Well at least we know that you have your values in order, homeless shelters don't need donations." Seth said dramatically.

"Shut up, I volunteer at the hospital," Summer said indignantly.

"When was the last time you did that?" Seth asked pulling lint off his sweater.

"I haven't gone in a while," Summer admitted.

"Oh there goes your college application, unreliable volunteer. " Seth teased.

"Dip shit shut up," Summer said ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch the Jew Fro," Seth said seriously.

"You let me touch it in bed," Summer said in husky voice.

"That's because I'm not trying to impress anyone at home." He said matter-a-factly.

"Well, Cohen you could try a little harder to impress at home and less at school," Summer said loudly.

The bell had rung and the class still had not calmed down. Mr. Mason stood at the front board waiting passively for the class to compose itself. Once the class's volume had dropped a few decibels Mr. Mason instructed the students to open on their computers a simulation of pendulum. " I want this lab done by tomorrow. Complete the variable adjustments and then record your observations. On this sheet that I am handing out are the questions that should be answered in your conclusion. You can get a data table from this experiment there is no need to reconstruct it…"

Seth opened the program and had the variables changing before Summer had even received the lab sheet. "So Summer I am making the length one meter and the drop degree ten."

"What ever, I really don't care."

"How can I be so attracted to someone who is so dumb?" Seth asked. Summer punched him in the gut.

"I may be shallow but believe me, Mr. I am not in the least unintelligent." Summer said holding his balls in a vice like grip.

Seth swallowed roughly and emitted a high-pitched whine. Summer seemed satisfied and released.

"That brings the phase, she's got you by the balls, to the next level."

After the dismissal bell had rung, Seth walked to the Range Rover. Summer was leaning against it and was talking with Marissa and Mara.

Seth unlocked the doors and the lights flashed softly. "Bye guys" Summer said opening the passenger door and climbing in.

Mara got into her Audi TT coupe and Marissa walked across the lot towards Ryan.

"So to the mall?" Seth asked.

"Damn straight," Summer said putting on her sun glasses.

Seth was carrying many bags and had sweat dripping down from his matted curls.

"Are we almost finished?" He asked lifting his armful of bags to look at his watch.

"Sure. sure," Summer said through the dressing room door. "Okay let's go," She said coming out with an arm full of clothes.

"Is that all ma'am?" The cashier at Nordstrom asked.

"Is that all?" Seth blanched, " I'd say she bought enough."

"Cohen shut up," Summer snapped handing over her American Express card.

"Your total is $ 635. 89" The woman said handing the card back after sliding it.

"Jesus, you know how many kids you could immunize with that type of money," Seth moaned.

"You are the grandson of the richest man in Newport, your parents are independently wealthy, your net-worth from your trust funds far exceed all of my father's assets, so shut up dick head," Summer said furiously. She signed the receipt and huffed off. The woman behind the counter frowned at Seth as he gathered Summer's purchases up. He then sprinted after her.

"Summer," He called after her. She sat on a waited. "You…spoiled…brat," Seth said out of breath.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Summer said through gritted teeth.

"Good thing I drove today," Seth joked.

"True, I would have left you here." Summer smiled despite her anger.

"I wish you didn't care about designers so much," Seth sighed.

"I wish you had any style," Summer said elbowing him softly.

Seth leaned in and kissed her. Summer put her hand in his hair and pulled him closer.

"Gross," She said pulling away.

"Sorry I didn't brush my teeth today," Seth said checking his breath.

"No your hair is wet. But not brushing your teeth Seth?"

"You know what they say, there is nothing more sexy than a sweaty Jew Fro." Seth said charmingly picking up the bags again.

"You are sick," Summer said hugging him from behind as they walked to the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Summer changed into one of her new dresses. It was black with short sleeves and white details. She examined her self in the mirror. Her skin had a healthy glow and her new dress showed her swelling belly. She sighed and sat down to apply makeup. Seth knocked on her door pushing it open. "So how do I look?" he asked giving a twirl as he entered.

Seth was wearing a three-button pin striped suit. He also had on sage green button up with a burgundy tie. "Very good," Summer said looking at him and setting down her make up. She picked up her green suede Burberry purse and stood up.

"Well someone has dropped the veil." Seth said kissing Summer and placing his had on her abdomen.

"I have to do it sometime, why not validate the rumors while I'm out with my step-mother."

"You're evil," Seth said kissing her neck.

"I know," Summer replied guiding him by the chin to her lips.

Summer got out of her BMW and handed her keys to the valet. Seth stepped on to the curb and Summer linked arms with him. "You need to learn how to drive standard," she told him.

"Why? I like pretending that I am the girl on the date," Seth with his ever present sarcasm.

They walked in joking and laughing to the host desk. "Hi we're meeting my father," Summer said.

"Name?" The man said flipping a page in the leather bound book.

"Roberts" Summer said biting her lip and turning her heel.

"Yes, let me show you to your table." The man gestured and Seth and Summer followed through the dinning couples to the ocean view table that her father had reserved.

Summer's father and step-mother were seated. Her father was wearing a navy blazer and kakis. Her step mother, Lori, was wearing a scarlet halter dress. Sitting uncomfortably at the table with them were Seth's parents wearing their clothing from work.

Summer looked at Seth and the panic in his face was obvious. She took his hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Summer sat down next to her father, and Seth took the seat next to her at the round table.

"So, son we were just discussing how I never see Lori at any of the charity events." Sandy said across the table. Summer's parents looked annoyed and Kirsten waved the waiter over to refill her glass of wine.

"That's because she is always too drunk to stand before you guys have arrived." Summer said under her breath. Seth laughed nervously and Summer kicked him under the table.

Everyone ordered with out much incident and the waiter took the menus. "I asked everyone here today," Neil began, "because we need to have a strategy for these kids."

"A strategy? This isn't a war, Neil," Sandy said shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.

Neil's nostrils flared with anger and he continued, "Scott and Summer have a lot to do before February."

"Seth!" Three voiced shot out.

"Scott is just fine sir, I myself never have enjoyed the name Seth," Seth babbled.

"There hasn't even been a utter of when the wedding is going to be," Neil said.

"The wedding?" Kirsten asked, looking up from her gaze on her empty glass, "Summer has made it clear to us, that she doesn't want to get married."

"They are getting married! I don't care what they want." Neil said firmly.

"You won't force our kid into a marriage he doesn't want." Sandy said chewing.

"I'm fine being forced," Seth said trying to be agreeable.

"I don't want to get married," Summer said furiously.

"You should have thought about that before you got yourself knocked up." Lori said sipping at her martini.

"You have no right," Kirsten said hotly, " Don't try to parent these kids, you are just here so that you can report back to your friends."

The soups and salads were served bringing temporary relief to the argument.

"How are they going to raise this child? In separate houses?" Neil asked Sandy.

"How should I know? Why don't you ask your daughter?" Sandy said pointing with his salad fork.

"Princess, how are you going to do this?" Neil asked softly.

"I don't know." Summer said her bottom lip quivered.

"I could move in to a spare bedroom and take on nanny duties," Seth volunteered.

"That is unnecessary" Neil said quickly.

"What do you want?" Kirsten asked Summer.

"I want to finish high school and go to college. I need that to be done, I don't care how." Summer said sighing at all the drama.

"That's like saying I want to eat chocolate and not gain any weight. You can't have it both ways." Sandy said.

"You move into our house if you'd like" Kirsten offered.

Seth looked at her with pleading eyes. "I want my independence." She said her voice wavering.

"You're going to have a baby, you are about to be as dependent as they come." Neil said cutting his stake that had just arrived.

"We wouldn't be asking you to join the family or anything, just to live in the house so that Seth could help you out." Kirsten tried again.

Summer's fish was put down and she thanked the waiter. "Could I think about it?""

"Of course," Kirsten said smiling.

"There are other things that need to be addressed." Neil said in a business like tone. "What type of funds will these kids have?"

"Enough," Sandy said looking up from his chicken breast, "Seth doesn't have to worry about money, and neither do his children." He said frankly.

Neil looked satisfied. "What religion do you plan on raising this kid?"

Summer and Seth cringed. "Atheist" Seth tried.

"Seth!" Sandy yelled earning angry looks from the dinners nearby.

"Seth makes up holidays and is Jewish by default because of his hair." Summer said to her father.

"It would break your grandmother's heart if you didn't get this child baptized. I'm not saying that it has to be a Catholic baptism."

"Over my dead body," Sandy said, " Seth you raise that kid what ever goddamn religion you want." Sandy said throwing his napkin on to the table. "Thank you for dinner, Mr. Roberts you have my e-mail address, if you have anything else that these kids should be force to do let me know. "

Kirsten followed suit and drained her glass of wine and walked out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Seth was sitting underneath a tree in the quad. Summer lay on her back with her head in Seth's lap. He was reading a comic book and Summer was doing math homework.

"Cohen, I thought you said, I was the dumb one?" Summer said looking up at him.

"Well look at which one of us is sprawled on the ground pregnant," he said with out looking away from the graphic novel.

"Asshole," Summer said bringing her trig homework back to her face.

Seth lean down and kissed her. He placed his hand on her stomach and she sighed in frustration.

"I have an exam in," she looked at her watch, "in forty minutes. "

"So?" Seth asked kissing her again.

She got up and brushed off her skirt. "I'm going to the library to study."

"Boo, Party pooper!" He yelled after her across the courtyard. He went back to reading and was disturbed moments later by a tap on the shoulder. He held his comic in front of his face.

"I told you after that incident in the janitor's closet, no more sex in school."

"Umm… right…" A girl with brown hair said.

"Sorry I thought you were Summer," Seth said embarrassed.

"I figured as much. I'm Mara Cole, we've met before." She extended her hand.

Seth shook it. "Summer just went to the library."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." Mara said sitting in front of Seth.

Summer sat in at a table in the library. Her notes were spread in front of her.

"Trying to break a code?" Marissa asked sitting in an empty chair.

"No I'm cramming for my math test," Summer said with out looking up.

"So brainiac have you decided where to hatch your egg?"

"Don't you have a final to study for?" Summer asked irritated.

"Come on you must know by now, it's almost Christmas."

"If I tell you first Seth will never forgive me." Summer said finally looking at Marissa.

"Since when do you care about Seth's feelings?"

"You're right," Summer said after some thought, " I want to move into Cohen's."

"Wow!" Marissa said shocked.

"I know I really don't want to. It will be the easiest way though."

"When are you going to move your stuff?" Marissa asked.

"Over vacation," Summer said looking at her watch, "I really have to study."

"I understand see you later. I might be over to the guys' house." Marissa said standing up and walking out of the library.

"So Seth do you think that she would kill us if we planned a shower?" Mara asked.

"I could see it going both ways, she'll either be furious that we planned this all stealth behind her back or she could be enraged that nobody wanted to celebrate her melodramatic pregnancy if we don't," Seth reasoned.

"Well I was thinking over break," Mara started in with her plans.

Seth took a sharp breath in. " I don't mean to be a bother but I don't want this to ruin Chrismukkah. She has the potential to make my favorite holiday hellish. We also don't want to get a lot of ill-fitting holiday gifts. Not that we're picky."

"Right, so how about the second weekend in January?" Mara asked flipping the pages in her date book.

"Sounds great, how involved am I expected to be in this whole shebang?" He asked as Mara was getting up.

"Don't worry about it we'll just need to touch base with you once or twice nothing major," Mara said turning and walking away.

"Right," Seth said to himself and bowed his head to read his comic book again.

Seth sat in on the hood of Summer's car. She as rounded the bend he opened his arms wide and hugged her as she walked up.

"Well nice to see you too, Cohen," Summer said digging through her Emilio Pucci bag.

"So to the beloved Dr. Winston's office?" Seth asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, get in the car," Summer said impatiently as she pushed the disarm button on her key chain.

Seth slid across the hood and opened the passenger side door.

Summer sat in the waiting room chair uncomfortably shifting, she read Seth's comic and Seth was reading a pregnancy magazine.

"Gross, there is this stuff called afterbirth," Seth told Summer, " So when you finish getting the baby out you aren't really done."

"Sick," Summer said hitting him in the chest with his comic book. " I can't read this crap."

"Cr-crap?" Seth asked utterly hurt.

"Sorry, fine literature, whatever, I can't read right now. " Summer said rubbing her stomach.

"Roberts, Summer." A nurse called.

They walked down the familiar hallway, Summer stopped and got weighed.

"One fifty" the nurse said and recorded it in her chart.

"Jesus," Summer muttered.

"Feel like a blimp?" Seth asked.

"I am going to kick your ass," Summer said following the nurse down the hall.

"You would too if you could lift you leg." Seth teased.

Seth and Summer sat on the examining table making out. There was a knock on the door and they reluctantly broke away.

"Hey how are my favorite irresponsible teens?" Dr. Winston asked.

"I feel fat," Summer whined.

"You look fat too," Seth said safely across the room in a chair.

"You look healthy," the doctor said. Summer rolled up her shirt and ultrasound gel was placed on her belly.

"It's so cold," Summer squirmed.

"Here," Dr. Winston said placing the wand on her stomach. A steady heartbeat was heard and Summer smiled looking at the monitor. "Maybe the baby shifted position and we can sex it."

"Don't!" Seth yelled.

"You don't want to know gender?" Dr. Winston asked.

"Oh… Right that's what sexed means." Seth said bashfully.

Summer nodded and the wand was moved lower. "There, you are having a girl."

"Yes!" Seth yelled, "Yes, yes, yes, ah huh, yes."

"Cohen you spaz." Summer shouted.

"I would never have related to a son born to Summer it would have been all athletic." Seth said.

"Yeah I know exactly where you're drawing that conclusion." Summer said sarcastically pulling her shirt over her enormous stomach.

After some test were run the couple was free to go.

"Cohen," Summer said pulling into his driveway, "I'm going to move."

"Great, Where?" Seth asked panicked.

"In with you," Summer said resigned.

"Wow, " Seth said leaning back in the seat, resting his head on the support.

"Yeah I keep getting that."

"So does this mean that I have to share my bed? Because I like sleeping really spread out"

"I want all my stuff picked up and transported to an extra room in your house." She said looking out the windshield straight ahead.

"You really won't steal my bed?" Seth asked thinking he was being cute.

"You are a fucking asshole. I don't even want to move." Summer cried unlocking the doors in her car again to signal Seth to get out. He took the hint and opened the door.

"Summer it will be fine." He stood in his driveway and leaned over the silver door. Summer backed out from his attempted kiss.

"You don't know that," she said wiping the tears off her face. She shifted into reverse and rolled down the hill.

Seth sat in a wicker chair in the pool house. Ryan and Marissa sat on the bed obviously interrupted from an intense "study session".

"I don't think that she wants this baby," Seth slouched and tapped his feet.

"She is just nervous," Marissa said.

"I am freaking nervous too," Seth whined.

"You are the most selfish person ever," Marissa said throwing her arms in the air. " Seth when you aren't with her she gets the dirtiest looks."

"Who would have seen that coming last year," Seth gloated.

"Seth!" Ryan and Marissa yelled.

"You are the least supportive boyfriend ever." Marissa lectured.

"What? I dote on her hand and foot," Seth said daftly.

"Yeah and for her entire first trimester, when ever she would throw up you would laugh from the other room." Marissa remarked.

"She told you about that?" Seth asked embarrassed, " I happen to find that retching is a funny sound."

"Regardless, Seth, you suck," Ryan said bluntly.

"Shit man I do," Seth said in anguish.

"How did you get the point across in so few words?" Marissa asked perplexed.

"I dabble in Seth's language. It's called moron," Ryan said pinning Marissa on the bed and kissing her.

"Jesus, virgin eyes, virgin eyes," Seth cried shielding his view with the back on his hand.

"Lair," Marissa said rolling out from underneath Ryan.

"I haven't actually watched…" Seth said with an evil grin.

"Gross," Marissa said with a look that Ryan's face matched.

"Right, so where were we?" Seth asked eager to solve his on going crisis.

"You suck," Ryan said picking up his AP calculus book.

"Right, thanks, dude," Seth said with a grimace.

"Seth you need to help her move this weekend." Marissa said slapping her hand over mouth.

"Move?" Seth asked connecting the dots. " She told you!" How long have you known?"

"Just this afternoon," Marissa assured him.

"So help her move?"

"Yeah get her settled and treat her to a night on the town, buy her chocolate and get her a manicure or something,"

"I think I can handle that, if you think of anything else let me know," Seth said walking out of the pool house.

"Thank god he is gone," Marissa said pushing Ryan back onto the bed.

Seth's arms had been transformed into clothes racks. On each Summer had hung six dry cleaning bags containing her dresses.

"Shit," Seth said as a bag slid off the stack on his left. He threw his arm and successfully caught the dress before it hit the ground.

"Cohen," Summer shouted from the top of stairs. "You can't man handle that dress."

"Man handle?" Seth laughed dropping the dresses on to Summer's canopy bed that the movers had assembled.

"This is an Alberta Ferretti beaded satin dress," Summer said inspecting it.

"Oh my god, not a Fur-what-y" Seth said sitting on a black leather seat that was on its way out when the movers got back from lunch.

"You ass, this is a $1500 item." Summer said satisfied with its condition. She hung the dresses in the rapidly filling closet.

"Good lord, how many pairs of shoes do you have?" Seth asked peaking into the 8 by 10 walk in.

"Sixty-seven," Summer said placing her clothes back on hangers.

"How many cousins do you have?"

"I don't know like three,"

"I love your priorities." Seth said picking up a shoe and smelling it.

"So is that a turn on sicko?" Summer asked disgusted.

"Totally," Seth replied standing up and kissing her.

They came out of the closet with their clothing rumpled and made their way down the stairs and over to Summer's old room to collect the last of the crap, that she insisted on bringing.

" I don't understand why you aren't leaving some stuff here, you know like for storage." Seth complained carrying a pink milk crate full of mid-ninety's movie posters.

" Because I am not planning on coming back to this empty house for stuff,"

"Is that healthy? Whoa Titanic. Summer you are not bringing this into my house, it is like satanic voodoo."

"Shut up, and get in the car," Summer said taking the poster out of his hand and hitting him.

"Please just burn it!" He begged.

"Fine just this one," Summer smiled, ripping it in half as Seth cheered.

"Shit," Seth said looking through the box again. " I should have saved that for The Blair Witch Project, how could you like that crap."

"Hey I am keeping it." Summer said buckling her seat belt.

A few hours later they were watching the Valley on Summer's bed with take out boxes of Chinese being traded back and forth. Seth placed his carton on the side table and crawled to the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Summer asked watching the show she knew by heart intently.

"Oh nothing," Seth said slyly. He grabbed her feet and tried to rub them. Summer reacted reflexively and kicked him squarely in the head.

"Were you massaging my feet?" Summer asked touched.

"I was trying to," Seth whimpered rubbing his head.

"I'm ready now," Summer demanded shaking her toes. Seth tentatively took her feet in his hands again. He began to rub gently eliciting pleasant moans from Summer.

"Fuck the feet," Seth said abandoning her toes for her back.

"Yeah, Seth you know I could get used to this." Summer said absolutely drooling.

"Don't!" Seth said firmly, "I am only doing this cuz you sex me up."

" I can't believe you just said 'sex me up'" Summer scoffed trying to tense her shoulders to show anger.

" Come on admit it, this is a turn on," Seth whispered huskily in her ear.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait to fulfill yourself until Chrismukka.: Summer said evilly, leading Seth out of the door and locking it behind him.

"I can't believe you did that," Seth shouted through the door.

"Get used to it, Wacko Jacko," Summer called back turning up her TV's volume.


	25. Chapter 25

Seth sat with his yamaklus on sipping eggnog. He was getting it from the bar where the rum had been added, not from his kitchen where his father was watching it like a hawk for jokesters who might spike it.

"Hey, pretty lady," Seth slurred hugging Summer from behind. He rubbed her belly.

Summer spun around and faced him. "Don't do that," She folded his arms and shoved him back.

Seth stumbled, " Well we have a winner over here."

He shot his arm out and grabbed Summer's hand of support as his entire body awkwardly swung towards the floor. Summer helped him up and gave him a kiss for show in the crowded living room. "Yum, have you been drinking?" Summer asked kissing him again deeply.

"Not the response I was expecting," Seth said with a lopsided grin.

"It tastes so good," Summer said kissing him again.

"The true words of a recovering alcoholic," Seth said taking another swig of his drink.

"I am not," Summer said making her way towards the bar. Seth followed, not as politely, crashing into people left and right.

"How did you do it so gracefully?" Seth asked winded, leaning against the bar.

"I turned my shoulders," Summer said, " You can't ram through people with your shoulders squared."

"Thought I'd try," Seth smiled his eyes glassy.

"Can I have a glass of Merlot?" Summer asked the bartender flirtatiously. She lean her elbows on the bar and smiled making sure that he could see down the plunge-neck of her dress. He smiled shyly and poured her a glass.

Summer winked at him and walked off with her prize. Seth looked at the guy bleary eyed. " Can I have a mojito?" Seth asked, " a MO-JI-TO!" he repeated amused.

"Can I see ID?" The hired bartender asked.

Seth scoffed, " I live here dude!"

"Yeah and Mr. Cohen said to watch out for his kids," The tender said wiping the counter.

"Well you suck then," Seth said holding his cup in front of him like a homing device. He turned and walked to the other end of the bar and helped himself to more eggnog.

Summer sat on the front entry staircase and sipped her wine. Seth stumbled to the bottom and waved offhandedly. He slowly climbed the steps stopping and closing his eyes and holding the handrail every so often.

" You realize that my father would kill you if he saw this," Seth said plucking the wine glass out of Summer's hand and downing it.

"Seth?" Sandy bellowed from the other room. "We want to light the candles."

Sandy walked in the hall and looked at the kids on the stairs sitting side by side.

"Yeah dab" Seth slurred, " Jesus, I jibst said, dab,"

"Is he drunk?" Sandy asked Summer running his hands through his hair anxiously.

Summer nodded with a crinkle in her forehead but a slight repressed smile on her lips.

"Better me than her," Seth said putting to Summer, shoving his finger dangerously close to her eyes.

"Seth, for god's sake this is your party, you are Mr. Chrismukkah." Sandy looked back into the other room, "And your grandfather is here, couldn't you have chosen another time to act like a fool?"

Summer helped Seth up. He laid his head on her shoulder and smiled sloppy.

"I think that you should just light the candles," Summer said turning Seth around to walk up the stairs.

" Thank you, Summer," Sandy said shaking his head at Seth.

Summer struggled getting him up the steps. She walked him into his bedroom and stopped supporting him at the bed. "This is your stop," Summer said dropping her arms after standing him up straight. Seth fell forward and fell face first on to his bed.

"Ouch," He said muffled.

"Come on roll over," Summer whined pulling at his suit jacket. Seth didn't respond. Summer pushed and tipping him enough to remove one arm. "God it's like moving a futon."

"Ha, like you've ever even seen a futon." Seth said his body still paralyzed.

" I have too, I did a meditation retreat once and they had them there." Summer pulled off his converses. "Why am I doing this?" she asked throwing the shoe across the room.

"Because your maternal instincts are kicking in," Seth said with an exhausted drunken smile.

"Not likely," Summer said pulling his other shoe off and chucking it at the back of his head causing his yamakluse to slide off.

"Ouch," Seth said rubbing the back of his head and sitting up.

"You're up!" Summer said spinning around, "Now unzip me!"

Seth didn't need telling twice and Summer's brunt sienna dress was shed. She climbed into his bed after taking her shoes off and Seth took off as much of his clothing he could manage. He climbed back on to the bed wearing socks boxers and a shirt and tie.

"Are you that eager for sex?" Summer asked seductively.

"Well, it's more that I'm too drunk to figure out how these buttons work," he admitted.

"You're in luck, I don't really care," Summer said pulling him down by the tie.

Summer sat at the table reading the comics from the paper. She was drinking a cup of orange juice and eating bacon.

"What are you eating?" He asked pulled her plate off the table and dumping it into the trash.

"Bacon," Summer said still chewing.

"My mother is coming today," Sandy said flustered.

"Right no bad food for the pregnant girl," Summer said popping the piece that she had was holding into her mouth.

"This family has to act like good Jews for the next three days," Sandy said pulling all the pork products out of the refrigerator.

"Oh," Summer said perplexed, " Does all the bread have to go?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked groggily heading for the coffee pot.

"The Nana is coming in two hours," Sandy said throwing the ham into the garbage can.

"So all the bread?" Summer asked fingering a loaf on the table.

"The bread is fine, it is only not Kosher for Passover," Sandy said pulling a book out off the bookshelf by the stove.

"I want to drill holes into my temples to relieve the pressure." Seth moaned laying his head on the table.

"Serves you right," Summer said patting him on the back.

"Here Summer," Sandy said dropping a big yellow and black book on the table in front of Seth.

"Judaism for Dummies," she read the title.

"Think of it as an early Chrismukkah gift." Sandy said walking out of the room.

"The Nana is going to rip you a new one when she figures out that you are a christen." Seth said sipping his coffee carefully. His eyes were puffy from drinking and sleep.

"You want me to pretend that I am Jewish?" Summer asked harshly.

"Now, now, there is nothing wrong with Judaism," Seth said offended.

"But there is something wrong with lying to an old lady." Summer said storming out of the room.

"Well someone is high and mighty," Seth said aloud in the empty room.

Sandy and Kirsten entered the house. Sand lugged a beat up yellow suitcase straight out of the 1970's. "Ma, come on," Sandy yelled to the older women standing in the driveway looking at the other homes.

" I can't get over how plastic this neighborhood is, so isolated from reality," Sophie said walking into the house.

"Nana," Seth called holding his arms open for a hug.

"Oh look a touch of reality, how refreshing. How is my walking soap opera?" She asked licking her finger and wiping a smudge off Seth's face.

"Good," he sighed accepting the grooming. " You remember Summer," he asked re-introducing the two.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Cohen." Summer said politely and with drawn.

"Well she certainly has waspy manners." Sophie told her son, loud enough to be heard, "The temperature dropped, ice princess," She muttered.

Summer looked desperately at Seth. He walked over and whispered into her ear, "See read the book, she isn't really a lady at all."

Summer laughed and kissed Seth gently. "So she thaws?" Sophie asked smiling at the couple's interaction.

" Sure," Summer shrugged bravely ready to try to win The Nana's heart.

"So Summer what do your parents do?" Sophie asked during dinner.

" Well," Summer wiped her mouth with her napkin, "My dad is a plastic surgeon in L.A."

"And your mother?" Sophie asked intrigued by the avoidance.

" Well my step-mother is a self-medicating bimbo," Summer said with an undertone of resent.

"Oh, well it isn't crack whores but I suppose Newport has it's unfit parents," Sophie said picking the spinach out of her teeth.

Summer smiled at Seth who flashed her the thumbs up.

"So who's the father," Sophie dead panned.

"Excuse me?" Summer asked caught off guard.

"I know that Seth would never be so irresponsible," she said cruelly patting Seth on the head.

Seth pulled his head away and looked at his grandmother with utter disgust.

"You, know what?" Seth asked The Nana, "I am that irresponsible and I am horny. I not only did I knocked up Summer, but…"

" Oh god, " Kirsten muttered, "Not another girl,"

"No!" Seth said shocked, "I was just going to said that we got a formal write up that you have to sign and return to the office for having sex in a closet."

"Seth!" Summer and Sandy yelled at the same time for two very different reasons.


	26. Chapter 26

The Nana dropped her head back and belly laughed. Sandy's angry face dropped and he started to laugh as well.

"What can you do all Cohen males are dogs," Sandy said catching his breath.

Summer glared at Seth. "Good sex is the foundation for a good relationship," Sophie said again patting Seth's mop of curls.

" That may be but I don't need it broadcast at the dinner table how many times we have sex everyday." Summer said and sighed angrily.

Kirsten spit her wine that she was sipping back into the glass. "Everyday?"

Summer's eyes grew wide with embarrassment from Kirsten's reaction

"That was just the first time we got caught," Seth said proudly.

"Ryan you've be unusually quite," Summer said desperate to change the subject.

" I am processing the conversation slowly. My appetite was gone for a little while there." He said and then shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth to free him from having to talk more.

"Summer, have you always had money?" Sophie asked.

Summer looked a The Nana and bunched her eyebrows. " How am I supposed to answer that? If I say yes then you are going to make a noise in the back of your throat and lose respect for me. Why ask questions that you already know the answer to."

"I'm just trying to make you show emotion." The Nana said.

"Well, mission accomplished, " Summer said pushing her self away from the table and walking out of the room.

"She's hormonal," Seth said excusing himself.

"She's got spunk," Sophie said to the remaining people at the table.

XXXXXX

Seth knocked on Summer's door. "Go away."

"Summer I warned you, last year was a fluke, that was the real Nana." He said to the closed door.

" I hate her," Summer yelled, " Do you know how guilty I feel for hating your grandmother?"

" Hey I'm not too fond of her myself."

"Really," Summer asked opening her door slightly. "She's trying to get a rise out of me."

"You think?"

"Shut up ass face," Summer said swinging her door closed.

Seth put his foot into the jam. She slammed it on his toes. "Shit, that hurt." He said shaking his foot and pushing her door opened.

"I need some alone time," Summer said sitting in her easy chair.

"No you need some Seth time."

"You're so corny," she said throwing a pillow at him.

Seth easily ducked and sat on her ottoman. " Look, three more days then she is gone and I get to have Christmas dinner with your dad,"

Summer smiled evilly. "Yeah that should be good."

Seth stood up and kissed her. " I should go back down."

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Summer asked innocently.

"Fine, " Seth sighed and unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor.

XXXXXX

They returned to the table in time for dessert. Summer's hair was let down from her ponytail and had become wavy. Seth's button up was tucked into the back of his jeans. They both seemed calmer.

"So was it mind blowing?" Sandy smirked. Summer looked at Sandy bewildered.

"What was mind blowing?" Kirsten asked walking back from the kitchen with a tray of tiramisu.

"The sex." Sophie supplied.

"I don't want talk about this," Summer told the group.

" Summer you aren't a prude, and I think would make the Cohens' perversely happy," Ryan whispered into her ear.

Summer rolled her eyes and fought the urge to vomit as she began to divulge information about the sex she had just had, " It wasn't the best I've ever had."

"Really what was the best?" Sophie asked with a friendly smile.

Summer cocked her head and thought. " Think it was one of those times in the car in the school parking lot during lunch," Seth said with his mouth full, " The time we used your car not the Range Rover."

Ryan coughed uncomfortably.

"It was either that or after Mara's party." Summer smiled remembering.

"How good was it?" Sophie asked sipping her tea.

"It was so intense, and Seth was wasted, so he was being normal for once." Summer said.

"Seth!" Sandy said disappointed.

"Were you drunk?" Kirsten asked Summer.

"No mother, Summer has never done that." Seth said quickly.

Ryan snorted involuntarily.

" Fuck you, Chino." Summer said smacking the back of his head.

Sandy and Kirsten's eyes widen and Sophie laughed.

"So how far gone were you?" she asked.

" I wasn't drunk," Summer said sheepishly.

"Were you high?" The Nana asked.

Seth nodded violently and Summer glared across the table.

"Summer!" Kirsten scolded shocked.

"Oh come on, you of all people, you grew up in Newport during the 70's don't tell me that you didn't do drugs." Summer said harshly.

Kirsten took a deep gulp of her drink and shrugged dismissively.

" Was it just ganja?" The Nana asked.

"My grandmother just said 'ganja'" Seth mouthed to Summer.

"Just!" Sandy said sternly, "Was it just heroin?"

"You are so hypocritical." Kirsten said smacking Sandy in the chest. " I had to pry the bong out of your hands when Seth was born. "

"Of all the people at this table I am the only one that hasn't ever smoked weed." Seth concluded.

"I think that were done here," Summer said clearing the small dessert dishes into the kitchen.

" I like her," the Nana told Seth sweetly.

XXXXX

Nana hugged everyone goodbye and surprised everyone by placing a kiss on Summer's forehead. "When the baby is born come to New York to visit me." Sophie said.

"Sure," Summer said her eyes welling up with unexpected tears.

" I thought you hated her," Seth said as the door shut and The Nana got into her taxi.

" The hormones," she explained as she began to sob.

"There there," Seth said patting her back gently.

"Don't touch me," Summer sobbed running up the stairs.

" I would love to know what I did wrong there," Seth told Ryan.

"Seth, she is eight months pregnant I think the trouble started a while back."

"Thanks man," Seth said sarcastically. A clock chimed in some far off room in the house. " Shit, is it six already?"

"No it's seven. Aren't you going to eat at Summer's house?"

"Yeah in 30 minutes." Seth said bounding up the stairs.

XXXXX

Summer uncomfortably rang the bell on her own house. Neil opened the door and expressionlessly let them in.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Roberts." Seth said and was met with silence.

"You're late," Neil said finally leading them to the dining room. Lori sat with a martini and a plate of half eaten shrimp with cocktail sauce.

"Well you look like you exploded at the stomach," Lori said with a tilted smile.

"It's called pregnancy, you should try it sometime," Summer said, " Oh wait that's right you can get pregnant can you."

"Summer!" Neil said harshly.

"I won't apologize to her," Summer said looking straight at her father.

"I just want a nice family dinner," Neil said exasperated.

"Well then should I leave?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Sit back down Seth," Summer yelled as he started to stand.

"Right, sit and be quiet," Seth said to himself.

The meal progressed with an thick tension in the air. Lori finished three martinis and had become silent and content.

"Why doesn't she just take straight shots?" Summer asked quietly.

Neil ignored her comment and told the servers that they were ready for dessert. "So princess, how is school?" Neil asked as if Summer wasn't sitting eight month pregnant with Seth.

"Fine," Summer said uncertainly, longing for the relationship that she had lost with her father.

"Are you keeping up with your studies?" He asked attempting to have her elaborate.

"Stop!" Summer said, " We haven't had a bullshit conversation like this since I was 12. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything I just want to be a good parent," Neil said defensively.

"Well you can check that off your list," Summer said hotly, " I didn't get pregnant because you're a bad parent."

"I know that," Neil said, "I just miss you,"

"I know I miss you too," Summer said starting to bawl.

Seth looked at Lori who's head was slumped at a strange angle.

" I hate to interrupt the love, but I think that Lori is comatose."

Neil jumped up and pulled Lori out of her chair. "Honey, come on wake up," He said shaking her. "Check her purse and tell me what she was taking," Neil yelled, "Seth call an ambulance."

XXXXX

Seth and Summer sat in the BMW and sigh deeply in unison. "That was dramatic." Seth said fighting a smile.

"It wasn't the first time," Summer said flat out laughing. "She does it once a year at least when she thinks that she isn't getting enough attention from my dad."

"That's healthy."

"They'll pump her stomach and send her to a new therapist."

"Did you do things to get his attention?" Seth asked placing his hand on her leg.

"No I never really had to. When he was home it was all about me." Summer said.

"Well that explains why you're so spoiled." Seth said and was smacked in the chest.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I want to thank my beta, Sam for taking the time to read this and revise. I want to apologize for the delay I have been soooo busy.

He'll be back

Chapter 27

Seth's room was a disaster. Rosa the housekeeper had the week off. Seth walked on top of all the dirty clothes on the floor and headed to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and Summer threw a magazine and shouted obscenities. "Sorry," Seth said into the closed door.

"You are just as bad as your parents." Summer said, " Learn how to fucking knock."

"To be honest Summer it's nothing I haven't seen before." Seth told her.

"Cohen the bathroom and what I do in here should always be a mystery to you."

"It's not like you don't go number two Summer," Seth said.

"Stop we're not going to talk about this."

"Seriously you can fart in front of me too,"

"Seth you've never even farted in front of me." Summer said

"Because we've never had this discussion."

"Cohen, there is nothing to discuss. Just pretend that I don't use the bathroom for anything but showering."

Seth turned the knob and walked back in.

"Get out retard," Summer yelled.

"I think that this is very healthy." Seth said.

"Please you're invading my personal time." Summer whined.

"Why do you have a weird ritual and sing as you flush?" Seth asked sitting on edge of the tub.

"You're an asshole!" Summer said furrowing her brow.

"So I've been told."

"I have never felt less sexy in my entire life." Summer cried.

"Yeah you look like shit," Seth said standing up and brushing his teeth.

"You are never going to get laid again," Summer said through gritted teeth.

"I'll give that pledge 16 hours," Seth said looking at his watch. "I'm going to get laid for the New Year even if it isn't you that does it."

XXXXX

Summer sat on her bed reading. Seth pushed open the door with a soft knock. He cleared his throat and held a bouquet of ivory roses out for her.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked nervously rocking on his feet.

"The DaVinci Codes" Summer said holding the cover of her book up for Seth to see.

"Figures," Seth said setting the flowers down on the bed next to her.

"What?" Summer asked ticked off and ignoring the roses.

"It is such trash, read something political or educational, like Orwell." Seth said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You should appreciate the fact that I am reading anything at all." Summer said hitting him lightly with her book.

"Do you have a date for Julie Cooper's New Year's eve party?" Seth asked kissing the back of her hand.

Summer rolled her eyes and stood up sighing. "I don't have any better options." She pulled off her shirt and put on the sapphire dress that hung on her closet door.

XXXXX

Seth and Summer pulled up to the Cooper-Nichol residence in Summer's car. Summer parked blocking Marissa's car and checked her make up in the visor mirror before getting out of the car. Seth tapped his foot impatiently. Summer linked her arm with Seth and walked towards the entrance.

"So I'm I like your prop?" Seth asked in a hushed tone as Summer knocked the knocker.

"You leave my side at any point tonight I will see to it that your comic books are burned."

Seth's whimper stopped abruptly as the door swung open.

"Summer, Seth!" Julie exclaimed embracing the couple. "Welcome to our home, make yourselves comfortable." She said gesturing to the catered spreads and lavish couches.

Julie walked off and grabbed a glass of champagne. "Reality bites!" Sandy joked taking two glasses from the table.

"Huh?" Julie asked putting her empty fluke on the table.

"You married Caleb and now you're going to be a great grandmother. " Sandy said laughing.

"Sandy you are delusional if you think I care one way or the other about your son having a baby." Julie snapped.

"Alright, sorry I brought it up," Sandy laughed walking away across the room towards Kirsten.

"So were you torturing Julie?" Kirsten asked accepting a glass of champagne.

"Of course," Sandy said kissing Kirsten's neck.

"I can't deal with this drab party." Kirsten hissed.

"We could always go to that swing party that we went to last year." Sandy whispered into her ear.

"Okay,"

"Really?" Sandy asked surprised.

"No!" Kirsten smiled warmly, " But let's go to a club or something spontaneous."

"People have gotten into a lot of trouble being spontaneous," Sandy mock lectured.

"Shut up," Kirsten said putting her glass down and setting off to say a polite good bye to her father and Julie.

XXXXX

Seth snaked his arm around Summer's lower back, they appeared to be a normal couple. Perhaps a few years and wedding bands may have allowed them to be invisible in the crowd but for the most part their presence went unnoticed.

"Summer!" Marissa shouted from on top of a balcony looking over the room. "Get up here."

"Do you have an elevator?" Summer joked.

"I'll come down, hold on," Marissa said grabbing Ryan's hand from the rail and running down the stairs. "How have you been?" Marissa asked embracing Summer awkwardly.

"The same as yesterday when we talked on the phone. My back aches and my breasts are tender."

"Well isn't that what every guy wants the entire town knowing about his girlfriend." Seth said looking around at the glares they were receiving.

"Want to go to my sister's room?" Marissa offered.

"Where is she?" Ryan asked.

"She is at a middle school party," Marissa shrugged, "and the parents of that house are here."

"So if experience proves true there is an awful lot of drinking and making out going on." Summer said with a knowing look.

"Why are kids drinking in this town?" Seth asked frustrated.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Chrismukka drunk." Ryan said crossing his arms.

"But middle school is so young," Seth whined.

"Just be thankful that the drugs don't really start until high school." Marissa said with finality. The four made their way to the first story room to hang out.

XXXXX

Summer and Seth were mingling in with the other guests again as the count down began.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,

" I love you," Summer said hugging Seth.

Two, One….Seth and Summer kissed.

"Guys I think you can stop kissing." Marissa said a few moments later emerging from her sister's room a little disheveled.

"Awe," Seth sighed, "That's how I wanted to start this year."

" Thought you wanted to have sex." Summer said playfully elbowing him.

"Is that an offer?" Seth asked eagerly. Summer gave him a seductive smile.

"You guys have more sex than anyone I know," Marissa said grabbing a glass of champagne.

"Who's next on that list, you?" Seth asked causing Ryan to blush.

"No your parents!" Marissa laughed as Seth's expression turned sour.

XXXXX

Summer carried a decaffeinated tea down the hall to her first class of the new semester. She was sick of everyone talking about her as she passed.

" I can hear you," she snapped at one girl who was being particularly obvious.

"Whatever," the girl said turning back to her friends.

Summer sat at a table for her math class and the girl that was sitting there got up and moved.

" It's not contagious. I promise." Summer said attempting to get the girl to return. She gave Summer a soft smile but remained in her new location. "Just six more weeks," Summer told her self.

XXXXX

Seth sat at a picnic table rubbing Summer's feet. Summer was eating a chocolate bar and venting about the prissy girls.

"Summer if you were in their position you would be so mean to the pregnant girl." Seth countered.

"That's not the point, dumb ass," Summer shot back not even willing to think about role playing.

"You would say things like irresponsible whore, and…"

"Cohen, shut-up and rub. The point is that these girls used to love the ground I walked on."

"Summer that's the problem with superficial relationships." Seth told her resuming his massaging. "As soon as you have this baby they will forget you were ever pregnant within days."

"Maybe," Summer said licking the melted chocolate off her fingers.

"You know I could do that for you," Seth offered.

"I know you could," Summer smiled sucking her fingers clean. The bell rang and Summer gathered her stuff and left Seth lusting after her in the quad.

XXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

She sat in her math class. She looked forward but her doodles revealed her wondering mind. When she first felt it she was sure that she was imagining it. As her lower back tensed, she took in a sharp breath. Her first instinct was to run and find Cohen.

Summer stood awkwardly and grabbed the hall pass. She wore maternity jeans and a loose satin tank that she had before worn as a dress. Exiting she heard an eruption of noise. She moved down the open corridors to quad, where Seth had made a regular habit of napping during his study hall.

She stopped at the top of stairs. He wasn't alone. Mara sat with an open binder, laughing and tossing her hair. She couldn't believe it. He was flirting with another girl while she was swollen and huge from his baby. Summer turned around and silently walked to a bathroom. She ran water and splashed her face as she began to sob. Tears softly cascaded down her face. She blotted at her eyes trying to prevent her makeup from smudging.

The door opened and Summer looked up expectantly. A young freshman walked in a stopped, surveying the scene. Summer tried to smile, but sobbed loudly instead. The younger student opened the door and left, hoping to find a less occupied facility. " Screw you," Summer yelled at the door, "haven't you ever seen a pregnant girl before?"

The muscles in her lower body again tensed and she braced herself against the sink as she waited for the release. She wiped her eyes and smiled at herself in the mirror to make sure that she looked presentable. She entered her class and sat down creating a new buzz in the class.

Physics provided no opportunity to speak to Cohen. As soon as she had made it to the class, seats were assigned and tests handed out. She tried to focus on the test. When her back tightened she took a deep breath and tried to remember about kinetic energy.

The bell rang at the end of the period and Summer still struggled on with the test. She finished it to the best of her abilities and hurried to the last class of the day.

By the time the last bell rang, Summer had broken a sweat. She didn't even bother going to her locker. She hurried to the Range Rover. She was the first one to arrive. She placed her bag on the ground and took a deep breath as she leaned against the door. Ryan unlocked the car and walked over. "Where's Seth?" Summer shot hotly.

"He is staying after for help in math," Ryan answered, picking up her bag and opening her door. She got in the car and sighed deeply. They drove home with the radio playing softly. Ryan stopped the car at the beach and got out.

"Ryan, what the hell?" Summer yelled, sliding out of the car.

"I thought that you could use some fresh air." Ryan said standing in the surf with his shoes in his hand.

"I need a lot of things right now," Summer whined, " I don't think fresh air even begins to cover it." She slipped out of her shoes and left them on the ground and then ran down to the water to let her feet be submersed. The contractions had temporarily ceased and it felt good for her feet to squish in the wet sand. She forgot about Cohen, and the baby for a minute and just relaxed and smiled—a real smile.

Ryan picked up her shoes and sat down to watch Summer in the water. His phone rang and he looked at the id. He smiled and whistled for Summer to come back. She turned around and flicked him off. Ryan chuckled and walked back to the Range Rover with her shoes. Summer walked back to the car and cursed colorfully as she crossed the scalding black top. "You bastard," she said opening the door. Ryan dropped her shoes down and smiled.

Ryan grabbed Summer's bag and they entered the house. She pushed open the door " when is Cohen getting home?" she asked Ryan.

"I'm already here," Seth said stepping from behind the stairs.

"We need to talk," she said through gritted teeth.

"Surprise!" At least 25 people called.

"What the hell?" Summer laughed as balloons fell out of the air.

"It's a shower," Seth unnecessarily explained.

"So is this what you were doing with Mara?"

"No we were having sex, this I did with Ryan,"

Summer hit him and walked into the living room to become the center of attention.

XXXXXX

2 hours, and 11 contractions, later the house was free of guests. Seth lay on the couch asleep. "Get up ass face"

"Wh-what?" he stuttered groggily.

"We have to go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital,"

"It's time?" Seth shouted, excited " Did your water break?" He asked pushing her to the side to look for a puddle.

As if on cue, another contraction hit. For the first time since they began she let her pain known. She whined, supported herself with Seth's arm, and let her nails sink into his skin.

"Holy shit! It's happening" Seth yelled. He sat her down onto the sofa and ran up the stairs. He returned moments later with a suitcase. " I had it all packed just in case."

Ryan walked into the living room with a slice of cake. "You okay?"

Summer shook her head and whined some more. "Ryan, man go into my room and grab my camcorder. It is in the case all set with extra tapes." Seth directed.

"No one filming this birth," Summer shouted. "I will not be filmed down there."

"Fine, fine," Seth soothed, slinging the suitcase over his shoulder. He ushered her to the car and started the engine. "Ryan you coming?" He yelled through the open window.

Ryan emerged seconds later with the camcorder. Seth backed up and headed to the hospital. "Here," Seth said, tossing him a cell phone, "first call Dr. Winston, she should be #2 on speed dial. Then call Marissa, then my parents."

"Dr. Winston wants to know when the contractions began,"

"Tell her they started during 5 period, What time is that?" Summer asked.

"You have been in labor this whole time?" Ryan and Seth asked.

She nodded and gritted her teeth as another contraction came. "She wants to know how frequent."

" Frequent enough," Summer spit, "Shit, like every seven minutes now."

"Seth slow down," Ryan shouted, shutting the phone. The car slammed to a stop as a group of kids crossed the street.

"God damn it! Do you need me to drive?" Summer asked.

"Chill, I got it." Forty, painfully, minutes later they were at the hospital in LA.

Ryan parked the car as Seth and Summer went to check in.

"She's having a baby!" Seth announced, upon arrival at the front desk. Summer buried her head in her hands.

"How are my favorite teens?" Dr. Winston asked. She sat behind the desk and sipped a coffee, dressed in salmon scrubs.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Take a deep breath, and follow me," She said, "I did most of your paper work but I need a couple of signatures," She tossed a clipboard to Seth. She motioned for Summer to sit in a wheel chair and then attached a hospital bracelet.

"Come on, we have to move fast if you still want an epidural."

Summer changed into a gown and got into the stirrups. Seth prepped Ryan about the camera.

The Anesthesiologist came in and examined her. " Catherine, I don't think that we have enough time. She could start pushing now if she wanted to."

Dr. Winston took his place in front of Summer's legs and reached her hand up. " Wow, the next contraction I am going to have you push." A nurse came and hooked Summer up to several monitors.

As the contraction began, Summer reached her hand out for Seth. He foolishly gave up his hand and received a vice-like grip. "Push, push, push…okay release," Dr, Winston coached.

"Ryan, are you getting this?" Seth asked.

"You better not be filming this," Summer yelled.

"Okay push, push, push, we're going to count to ten and you're going to push until ten."

XXXXX

Twenty minutes later Summer had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, weighing in at 6 pounds 3 ounces. "She's prefect," Dr. Winston said placing her onto Summer's chest.

Summer looked up at Seth and began to cry. He kissed her deeply and picked up the baby.

"Summer she is so tiny," he cooed.

The baby began to cry and he handed her back to Summer.

"I love you," Summer said, and kissed her.

"What's the name?" Dr. Winston asked holding the birth certificate form.

"Hannah Sofia," They said in unison. It was the first time that anyone else had heard their chosen name.

THE END


End file.
